For the Love of a Miko
by echo21
Summary: Yes it's another crossover, this is an Inuyasha ans X-men crossover. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this. Thank's echo21
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own any one.  
  
thought's  
  
"English"  
  
{Japanese}  
  
[Ancient Youkai]  
  
Telepathy   
  
---Pov---  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---Kagome---  
  
I'm so glad that I've finally graduated from college and received my teaching license, now all I have to find is a full time job and none of the school's around here are hiring at the moment. So I have filled out out application's and sent out my resume to several private school's even to a few in America. I guess being able to speak English like a native could become very handy, but then again my Dad was American so I was raised speaking it. I know that I'll miss my family here if I do get accepted to become a teacher in the U.S. but then again I got used to being away from them when I traveled back and forth to the feudal era.  
  
Kami I miss my friend's from the feudal era but because we used the wish of the Shikon No Tama to bring back all of the people that was killed because of the jewel. That includes Kikiyo and Shippou's Dad and because Kikiyo and I have the same soul we cannot exist in the same time and place or it would kill us both. So I came home and finished my schooling and then went on to college to become a teacher.  
  
During my traveling in the feudal era I learned to fight with and without weapon's. They all taught me how to fight without weapon's and Sesshoumaru taught me how to fight with a sword after he joined our group to defeat Naraku. It still amazes me on my friendship with Sesshoumru, I learned to read his expression's and emotion's which amazed my friend's because they could never see any difference in his expression's, all they could see was the emotionless mask that he always wore. But I learned to see beyond it. His emotion's run very deep, much deeper than most people. He's just better at hiding them than anyone that I had ever met.   
  
He's also the only one that I've had any contact with since I returned home for good, he said that Shippou, his Dad, Kouga, and Kilala are all still alive and well. Sess owns the largest technology company's in the world, he's also one of the richest men in the world. He's even went as far as to set me up with a very large trust fund, he said the only reason that he went into the technology business was because he remembered me talking about how popular modern convenience's were in my time. The only time I've touched a dime of the money is to pay for my schooling. I'm determined to make my own way in the world. He's even offered me a position in his company which I declined. I don't want to work in an office I want to teach kid's so they will have a bright and happy future. He even offered to set up a private school for me to run. I don't want to run a school I want to teach. Even though I agree that mutant and Youkai children need to have more school's for them and as far as we can find there is only two in the world, one on the outskirt's of New York and the other one is in Massachusetts. I put my application into both of them, I want to help those kid's. They already have so much against them already, they live in a world where most people fear or hate them. If I don't find a job with a school soon I may take Sess up on the offer to set up a school for mutant and Youkai children, there are so many of them and only two school's in the world that they are accepted for who they are and where they don't have to hide.  
  
I guess I should go and see if the post has come yet, who knows maybe I'll have a letter about a job. I go outside and check the mail. We received a few bill's, a letter from Mom's cousin. I received a letter from Sess and one from the Xavier school, it's one of the mutant school's the one in New York. I lay most of the mail on the hall way table for Mom to go thru when she come's home. I quickly open the letter from the school and begin to read it.  
  
Dear Miss. Higaroshi,  
  
I received your application in the mail this morning and I was impressed that you wish to teach at my school knowing that my student's are mutant's. If you are still interested in the position, we could give you a trial period to see if you would be able to handle working with the student's. I fear that they give any new teacher's a rough way to go and try to scare them off and I hate to say it but they are very good at it, and I guess I should also tell you that if you accept this position that you will be the only non-mutant at the school. So please contact me with your answer. I believe that you would make a fine addition to our staff and hope you accept the challenge of teaching our student's.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Charles Xavier  
  
I read the letter again and grin, I've been offered a trial period at one of the school's that I really wanted to teach at. At one of the school's that I could do the most good.  
  
I quickly open Sess's letter and begin to read it.  
  
Kagome,  
  
How are you and your family doing? I hope that you and they are doing well. I plan to be in Tokyo on Friday for a business meeting and I hope to see you while I'm in town. Have you decided whether or not you want to open a school for Youkai and mutant children? I guess we can discuss it when I see you Friday.   
  
I will close for now and will see you on Friday. Take care of yourself femina.  
  
Sesshou Marusan  
  
I have to grin at Sess' letter it's written the same way that he talks, he even call's me femina which has the same meaning as woman it just sound's better. Hmm maybe I can catch a ride to New York with him on his private jet. I mean his main office is in New York and with me teaching at Xavier's school I'll get to see him more often, I may even try to get him to a guest lecturer for my class.   
  
I guess I'll call Xavier's school and agree to the trial period at the school. I look at the clock on the wall and guess that it would be around 8 pm. there, I'll go ahead and call the school. I quickly dial the number that is on the letter. It ring's twice and a man's voice answer's.  
  
Xavier's school for the gifted. This is Scott Summer's speaking, how may I help you?  
  
Hello, My name is Kagome Higaroshi. Is there any way that I could speak with Professor Xavier please?  
  
Yeah hang on just a moment and I'll put you through to his office.  
  
It ring's twice and a gentle male voice answer's.  
  
Charles Xavier speaking. How can I help you?  
  
Mr. Xavier this is Kagome, I received your letter in today's post and thought that I would contact you about the job. I would love the chance to teach at your school even if only on a trial basis. That is if you still want me to.  
  
We'd be delighted to have you come and teach at our school. I just hope that you realize that it will not be a walk in the park. I fear that most of our student's have a fear and hatred of normal people and even some of the staff fear and hate normal human's.  
  
From the way you talk, I'll have my work cut out for me and not just with the student's. I take it that it is hard to gain there trust, much less there friendship? Well I have always loved a good challenge, and I've not had to many lately.  
  
Well you should have more than enough while your here. Do you have any idea to what your travel plan's will be?  
  
Not at the moment, I have a friend who work's in New York. That has to come here Friday for some kind of meeting. I'm going to try and secure a flight back to the state's with him. That way I won't have to fly there by myself. I dislike traveling by myself, so I'll have to talk with him to see when his flight leave's and try to book a ticket on the same flight. I could probably even catch a ride to the school from him, so give me a chance to talk it over with him. I'll let you know what my plan's are as soon as I make them.  
  
All right Kagome, it will be good to see you face to face. I haven't met many people who wants to help mutant's. I believe that both the children and the staff will learn that not all normal people are the same. They may even lose some of there fear and hatred of them from you being here. I sincerely hope so.  
  
So do I Professor, they all deserve so much more than they have ever received in there lives. They want what everybody want's, to be accepted and loved just as they are, to not have to hide who they are from the world and I'll do everything in my power to help them.  
  
That's just the attitude that we need here Kagome. Let me know when you'll arrive. That way I can prepare the student's and the staff for your arrival.  
  
I sure will Professor. Well I should get off of here for now. I'll talk to you in a few day's.  
  
Alright, goodnight Kagome.  
  
Goodnight Professor, bye!  
  
I hang up the phone and grin to myself as I start hunting out the thing's that I'll need to make supper with. I can give Sess a call after supper and tell him the new's of my new job. And knowing him, he'll use the next two day's to throughly investigate Xavier and everyone in connection to the school. It will give a small advantage, at least I won't be walking blindly into a new situation.  
  
I start cooking supper and soon have it finished, Mom, Souta, and Grandpa all come home a few minute's after I finish it. I sit and listen to all of them tell me about there day.  
  
{Kagome how has your day gone?} Mom ask's me.  
  
{Well, I received a letter from Sess saying that he'll be in town on Friday.  
  
I also received a letter from the Xavier school in New York.}  
  
{I take it that they offered you a job?} Mom ask's.  
  
{Yes on a trial basis.}  
  
{What do you mean on a trial basis Kagome?} Grandpa ask's.  
  
{Well Professor Xavier is afraid that the student's will give me a rough way to go because I will be the only non-mutant at the school.}  
  
{Kagome you are not a normal human, you're a miko with incredible power's. It won't be like you have no idea of what they are going through, you had your share of problem's adjusting to your power's.} Mom say's.  
  
{I know that I had my share of problem's Mom, but unlike a lot of the kid's at the school I had my family's love and support to help me deal with all of the changes that I was going through. I also had Sess to help me deal with it, and he helped me understand and to accept my power's as a gift instead of a curse. Most of these kid's were thrown out of there home's and family's when there power's emerged, because there family's are afraid of the difference's. That is one of the reason's that I wanted to teach at one of the mutant school's in the first place. To help make a difference in there live's.}  
  
{I think that you feel guilty Kagome, because you had family and friend's to help see you through your hardship's. You shouldn't feel guilty because you were lucky enough to have your family and friend's support you through your changes.} Gran-pa say's.  
  
{Grandpa is right Kagome. We love you no matter what you are or are going through.} Mom say's.  
  
{I know that Mom and I appreciate it a lot, but I feel as though I should help these kid's through this with as much love as I can give them. It's not really out of guilt that I feel like this either, I think that it's partially that I am a miko. A miko's duty is to teach, protect and heal those under her care, and I know that means any and all that seek it. But I believe that these kid's need me more than the normal human children ever will. Normal children already have so many people who are willing to help them, where mutant and Youkai children have so few.}  
  
{I know that dear, and we are so proud of you that you want to help them. But wasn't Sess and you discussing about opening another school for these children?} Mom ask's.  
  
{Yes we are talking about it, but we'll also need a lot of help to get it up and going. And with me teaching at Xavier's will give us some hand's on experience at dealing with the problem's of dealing with gifted children.}  
  
{What does Sess say about you teaching at Xavier's?} Grandpa ask's.  
  
{Well I haven't told him yet about the job, I just got the offer today. I was going to call him after supper and tell him, and he seemed like he was all for me working at either school for a while. That way we can find out what we should do to help them as good as we can. We would also have a few connection's to already existing program's with there support and backup.}  
  
{I can understand you're reasoning, and besides if you're teaching in New York you'll be able to see more of Sess than you do now. Which I think would be good for the both of you, you both know what each other has gone through, you know each other's strength's and weaknesses and your best friend's to each other. Kagome why don't you go ahead and call him, I'll clean up from supper.} Mom say's.  
  
{Are you sure Mom?}  
  
{Yes I'm sure, besides I know that you're dying to tell him the new's,} Mom say's.  
  
{Thanks Mom, you're right I can't wait to tell him the new's.}  
  
I stand up and give Mom a quick hug before I head to the living room to call Sess. I sit on the couch and pick up the phone and quickly call Sess's private phone number. It ring's one time and he picks it up.  
  
[Femina,]  
  
[Hi Fluffy! How are you doing tonight?]  
  
[I am doing very well. What is so important that it couldn't wait until Friday?]  
  
[Well I thought that I would let you know that I got hired today to teach on a trial basis at the school in New York.]  
  
[What do you mean a trial basis femina?]  
  
[The Professor is afraid that the student's will give me rough time because I'm not a mutant like they are. ]  
  
[So it is Xavier's school that you will teaching at. Well at least I will be able to keep a closer watch on you while you're here.]  
  
[Yep and I will be able to keep you on you're toe's while I'm there, because unlike most people I'm not afraid of you. Besides I miss seeing you Fluffy. Besides I think I'll need your support now more than ever, especially if the student's give me as hard a time as the Professor thinks they will.]  
  
[That is expected femina, to the student's you are an outsider and a supposedly normal human, which is something that they are afraid of. I believe that they will take quite a while to win over, but I have faith that you will be able to help them. You were able to reach me and win me over to your side. When are you going to be coming here?]  
  
[That's something that I was hoping that you would be helping me with. Can I catch a ride with you after you're meeting Friday?]  
  
[Of course you can femina, if you hadn't suggested it I would have. I don't like the idea if you traveling on a commercial flight by yourself. I would suggest that you stay here for a day or two until you get over the jet lag and get used to the time difference. If you like you could even live here and teach at the school in the daytime.]  
  
[That is a really tempting offer Fluffy, but it would just set me further apart from the rest of the staff and the student's. They all live at the school, besides if I lived there then you wouldn't have much of a reason to visit me at the school now would you? Besides I don't have an American driving license or a car.]  
  
[I'll teach you and help you get your driving license, and I'll even loan you one of my car's. But I can understand you're reasoning about staying at the school, but you'll have a key to my home and your own room set up in it. That way you'll have a place to escape to from time to time.]  
  
[You have to promise to visit me daily after you get off of work and show me how to get around in New York.]  
  
[I'll visit as often as I can femina, but unless you want to be woke up at all hour's of the nite then there is no way that I can visit you everyday. But I will promise to call you everyday. I guess I should arrange to have your own phone line installed in your room. I'll also bring you a couple of computer's to help you keep track of your lesson's, a desktop for your room and a laptop to take with you to class.]  
  
[Fluffy you don't have to do that you know.]  
  
[I know femina, but I insist. Plus this way I know that you'll keep up with your computer skill's. Your skill's with a computer surpasses any of the professional hacker's that I have employed and your almost as good with one as I am.]  
  
[Well you have to admit that I learned from the best. I guess that's what I get for being best friend's with you Fluffy.]  
  
[Let's not forget that I'm also easy on your eye's.]  
  
[Fluffy your not easy on the eye's, to most female's your candy to the eye's. If you weren't my best friend I would jump you so quick that it would make your head spin. But then after that I would want to strangle you, because you have to admit that you aren't the easiest person in the world to get along with.]  
  
[True but then again neither are you femina. You have a wicked temper, and a wicked sense of humor, and we are better friend's than we could ever be lover's.]  
  
[And don't you forget it either Fluffy. I guess I should get off of here so you can get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow Fluffy, I still have to pack my clothes. Fluffy can you do me a favor on the computer's programing?]  
  
[What do you need femina?]  
  
[Can you program them to write in Youkai instead of English or Japanese?]  
  
[Yes I can, but why femina?]  
  
[I have a feeling that they're going to try to hack into my system to try to get information on the test's.]  
  
[I'll even program them to where you can print off in English with a pass word.]  
  
[Thanks Fluffy. You're my best friend and I love you Fluffy.]  
  
[As do I femina. I trust you with my life and my trust. Get some rest femina you have a lot to do tomorrow if you're going to be ready to fly out with me tomorrow nite. Nite Gome.]  
  
[Nite Sess.]  
  
I grin as I hang up the phone. Tomorrow I begin a new adventure. I quickly go upstairs and take a shower before I go to bed.  
  
Author's note; I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story's lately, but I seem to have a case of writer's block with them. So I'm doing what I always do, start another story until I can write on my other story's.   
  
As anyone who has read any of my other story's know I tend to write about unusual crossover's , and this one is no different. So please let me know what you think about my latest attempt with writing a story to try and entertain you with.   
P.S. if anyone can think of a good title for this story, let me know.   
Thanks   
  
echo21 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own any body.  
A.N. I'm sorry if my punctuation isn't what you all expect. All of the different " ", { }, [ ], mean that they are speaking different language's. I'm sorry for any confusion that that this has caused to any of the reader's. thank's echo21   
thought  
  
"Speaking English"  
  
{Speaking Japanese}  
  
[Speaking Ancient Youkai]  
  
telepathy  
  
---pov---  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---Sesshoumaru---  
  
I got on the computer as soon as I was off of the phone with Kagome. If she think's that I will allow her to go into an unknown situation and not know everything that I can about the people that she is staying with than she is deluded.   
  
I quickly hit the encyrpted file's that is in the school's possession and almost as quickly I break the encrption and start reading the file's that they have on everyone at the school. They even have one started on Kagome, they have all of her school record's and all of her school accomplishment's listed. They even have down that she was in the archery and sword club's during her college year's. But it was the other file's that I was more interested in than her's. So after I glanced through her's I started reading on all of the other resident's in the school.  
  
Hmm apparently they have an elite team of mutant's that are protecting the very human's that are trying to destroy them. And from the way some of the student's file's are reading I would guess that there are several Youkai children at the school posing as mutant's. I wonder if the children know that they are Youkai or if they truly believe that they are mutant's? .   
  
I believe that Kagome will be able to help most of the one's at the school. The only one that I am worried about is the one who know's nothing of his past beyond the last 16 year's. He goes by the name Logan and his code name is Wolverine. Because of his mutant abilty of super fast healing he was experimented on and had adamantium Steele placed over his entire skeleton and had three ten inch claw's put into each of his hand's that can be popped out and retracted at will. He also posses several other Youkai trait's such as keen hearing, smell, strength, speed, agilty, and because of his healing factor he also age's much slower than a normal human does. He's one of the one's that I will have to keep a close eye on, because knowing Kagome she will try to befriend him and he could be dangerous to her. She's much too trusting for her own good, and she has been hurt before because she trusted the wrong one's. I won't allow any one to hurt her if I can prevent it. To me she is a younger sister that I never had, and with her being my younger sister it is my job to protect her. All I can say is Kami help anyone who ever hurt's her, because until she choose's a mate she is mine to protect and to guard and even after she choose's she will still be under my protection as will be all of her children.  
  
After I read all of the file's that they have I quickly shut off the computer and call Jaken and tell him to have a blank desktop and a blank laptop put on the jet, that way I can program them for her during the flight to Tokyo. I don't trust anyone to program them for her except myself.   
  
I also need to arrange for a car for her to drive while she is here and to have my Youkai servant's informed that she will be staying with us for a few day's and that she is allowed access to any of my property and they are to guard her with there lives when she is around them.   
  
Time to start getting ready for my trip and for my meeting in Tokyo. Which shouldn't take to long, that will give me plenty of time to program the computer's on the flight.  
  
---Kagome---  
  
Kami what do I take with me and what do I leave behind? Mom said to take what picture's that I want and enough cloth's for a few day's. That way I can buy cloth's that will help me blend in better there once I get there. I know that she is right about the fashion's being different there than they are here. So I guess that I'll only take my absolute favorite outfit's. Hmm maybe I can conn Sess into going shopping with me. He has a flair for cloth's that most people don't, he know's what suit's me with just a glance. So I quickly pack up what I'll take with me. I then take my two bag's downstair's and sit them down in the front hallway. I then head into the kitchen to help Mom fix supper. There's not much left to do except the salad. I then start to fix the salad that we will be having with our meal. After I finish the salad I check the bread to see how much longer it will be until it get's done, It shouldn't take to long for it to be ready. It should be ready to go by the time that Sess and Souta are here. Sess said that he should be here by five.   
  
{Kagome what time did Sess say that he would arrive?} Mom ask's me.  
  
{Around five, so he should get here about fifteen to twenty minute's after Souta get's home.}  
  
{All right dear. Is that the outfit that you're going to wear on your trip?} Mom ask's.  
  
I look down at my cloth's and realize that I'm wearing blue jean cutoff's and a t-shirt. I grin sheepishly at Mom and shake my head.  
  
{I guess I should go and change before everyone get's here. I'll be back in a few minute's, okay Mom?}  
  
{Go ahead dear and change, you should just have enough time to change before everyone get's here.} she say's with a grin.  
  
I quickly head up stair's and change into a comfortable pair of jean's and a blue t-shirt. It's far from the most stylish outfit that I own, but I will be on a thirteen hour flight so comfort is more important to me than style. Beside's I will be going to Sess's house straight from the airport, so it's not like I'll run across any of the people from the school. I hear a car pull up behind the shrine. I run over to the window and look out to see Sess getting out of his car and head for the back door of the house. I throw my dirty clothes into the hamper and quickly run downstair's.  
  
I quickly run into the kitchen to see that Sess is sitting at the table talking to Mom, Souta and Gran pa. I walk over to were he is sitting and give him a hug. After I let him out of my hug I sit down at the table next to him. We ate dinner with my family, after dinner grandpa gave me a hug and went upstair's. Mom and Souta started clearing the table, I offered to help and Mom just waved me away. After they were all out of the room I turned to Sess and asked him a question.  
  
{So what time is our flight leaving Sesshou?} I ask him.  
  
{In a little over an hour femina. Do you have everything that you're taking with you packed and ready to go?} He ask's me in his normal monotone.  
  
{Well, I have some of my favorite cloth's packed with my picture's and book's, but I decided to buy most of my clothes after I hit the State's. Mom said that if I wear clothes that are in style there I should fit in a little easier. I'm afraid that most of my clothes that I already have won't be what's in style there. Don't worry though, I'm still taking all of my training gi's with me.} I tell him with a grin.  
  
{Femina, the style's aren't that different. But I guess I should Be happy that you're gi's are some of you're favorite clothes.} He say's with a small smirk on his face.  
  
{Of course they're some of my favorite clothes. They remind me of you, because whenever I wear them I'm normally with you training. So what time does our flight arrive?}  
  
{We should arrive around nine am. You should be able to sleep during most of the flight, and it will give me time to finish programming your computer's.} Sess say's.  
  
{You mean that you don't have it done already? I'm shocked Fluffy, what happened?} I ask him.  
  
{I finished your laptop on the flight here and decided to do the desk top on the flight back and to make whatever changes you want to them before we land.} He say's.  
  
{I guess this mean's that we have to leave soon if we're going to make it to the airport in time to catch our flight. I do have a question though Sess, what about my sword and the rest of my weapon's? I can't take them thru custom's because of the security and the metal detector's.} I ask him seriously.  
  
{Well you could alway's leave them here and replace them from my armory. The question you should be asking Kagome is how will you explain having weapon's to the people at the school?} He say's.  
  
{I will tell them the truth, that I want to keep in practice with them. After all, I did join the sword and archery club's in college. And if you remember I did win in all the competition's that I participated in. I don't have to tell them that I use them to protect myself and to slay evil Youkai with. If I did they would think that I'm crazy. I mean after all everyone know's that there is no such thing as youkai's, and you know that is what most people believe. And the youkai's that are noticed are mistaken as mutant's. Human's no longer believe that Youkai ever existed, they have been banished to myth's and legend's.} I tell him quietly.  
  
{Is that why you decided to become a history and mythology teacher? To try and convince them that there is some truth behind all of the legend's?} He ask's me.  
  
{Yes, plus I have alway's loved history and mythology. Beside's I witnessed a good portion of Japan's history first hand and I watched as a lot of legend's actually happened. The legend of twin Youkai sword's, one that could destroy a hundred enemy's with one swing and the other that could bring back a hundred from the dead. The legend of the Shikon No Tama and of the final battle with Youkai, hanyou, and human's over it. Of the legend of the hanyou and miko who fell in love with each other and then was tricked into destroying each other. Hell Sess we lived through it. So you could say that I'm an expert on history, myth's and legend's.}  
  
{The same as myself femina. We should be departing soon femina, we have a long journey ahead of us and much to discuss on it.} He say's.  
  
{Why do I have the feeling that you've been poking around in file's that are heavily guarded. I take it that you haven't found anything to bad or else you would be trying to forbid me about going to the states. So what have you found out?} I ask him.  
  
{We'll discuss it on the plane femina. You should be saying your good bye's to your family and preparing to depart.} He say's  
  
I look at him and realize that he is right. I grin at him and get up from the table and head for the kitchen where Mom and Souta where loading the dishwasher. I look at them and wait for them to notice me. After a few minute's they finally notice that I am standing there. Mom look's at me and smile's at me.  
  
{I guess that you and Sesshou are going to be leaving soon.} Mom say's.  
  
{Yeah we have to be leaving. Sess want's enough time to discuss some thing's before we arrive. You know him, he's probably hacked into their file's and want's me to familiarize myself with them.} I say with a grin.  
  
{Knowing him he has. Well I guess we should help you carry your thing's out to the car. I know that this is something that you want to do, and I know that you will be able to help them. If anyone can it will be you. You have the gift of being able to reach people when other's can't. After all look at your relationship with Sesshou. the two of you started out as enemy's and ended up as best friend's. I'm proud of you Kagome. You see someone who is hurting whether physically or mentally and you do whatever you have too to help them.} Mom say's with a smile.  
  
{I learned that from you Mom. But your right about this being something that I want to do. It's something that need's to be done, Youkai and mutant's need's acceptance as much as anyone else does. Human's hopefully will learn eventually to accept them.} I say to them.  
  
{Come on Sis I'll help you carry your thing's out to Sesshou's car. Come on slowpoke.} Souta say's as he walks out of the kitchen and head's to the front door.  
  
I turn to Mom and she takes me by my hand and we follow after him. When we reach the front door we see that Sess already has both of my suitcases in his hand's and Souta is standing there beside him. Souta goes and opens the front door and holds it open for us to go through, we go through the door with Sess walking in the rear. All of us but Grandpa walk out to Sess's car. I stand by the door as Sess load's my suitcases into the trunk. I hug Mom and then I hug Souta. They both look at me with tear's in there eye's.  
  
{I'm going to miss you so much Kagome! I know that you have lived away from home before, but you were alway's in the same country before if not the same time. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you and of what you are trying to accomplish.} Mom said.  
  
{I'm going to miss you too Gome. I'm also jealous that you're going to be starting a new adventure, but you know that I'm going to come and visit you at the school the first chance that I get don't you?} Souta say's with a grin.  
  
{And I'm going to miss both of you too! I'm even going to miss Grandpa and his story's. Mom you know that if you need me that I'm just a phone call away. I'll jump the first flight back and will be here before you know it. Beside's it's not like I'll be totally alone, I'll have Sess to keep me out of trouble. And you both know at how protective he is over me. I really don't think that I'll be in any danger at the school. There's not a whole lot of Youkai who know about the Shikon No Tama and even fewer human's who do, and even the few who do, believe that it is a legend or a myth. Well I guess we should be going, remember to write to me and I'll call you as soon as we land. I love you all so much!} I say as I hug both of them in a tight embrace.   
  
After a couple of minute's I step away from there arm's. I climb into Sess's car and buckle my seat belt as he start's the car. We slowly drive away from the shrine and head to the airport.  
  
Once we arrive we get out of the car and grab my bag's from the trunk and walk into the airport. Once inside we go straight through to the terminal is and g through custom's and head out to where Sess's plane is and get on board. We quickly get into the air and get on our way. I noticed that the pilot is one of Sess's general's, if I remember right his name is Kai. I remember him from the feudal era, I met him when we visited Sess's home. It's great to see a familiar face, I have a feeling that I'll see several more when we reach Sess's home. I turn to him to see that he is pulling out several file's out of his briefcase. He glances at the name's on them before he hand's them to me.  
  
[You should read these carefully femina. They are on the staff and student's at the school. And before you ask, yes I broke into their encrypted file's.] he say's with a smirk.  
  
[Sess I can't believe that you went as far as breaking into their file's to dig information up about them.] I say with a scowl on my face.   
  
His smirk grew into a smile as he shakes his head at me.  
  
[You should know by now that I will do anything that is needed to insure your safety. And the first thing that you alway's do when entering a new situation is to gather any and all information that you can get your hand's on. To be prepared for any thing that can and might happen. I think that you will be surprised to find that they have an elite group of mutant's that tries to keep all out war from breaking out between human's and mutant's. The group goes by the name of 'the X-Men' they defend human's from mutant's who try's to take over by force, they also try to keep human's from attacking and killing mutant's. There's a list of there known enemy's in the file as well as a list of Allie's.] he say's while pointing to one of the file's in my hand's.  
  
I quickly read through the file's that he has given me. Some of the background's that a few of the staff and the student's have breaks my heart. So many of them have been through so much because they are mutant's, many of them were kicked out of their families and home's when there mutant power's showed up. No wonder the Professor is worried that the student's and staff will give me a rough time because I'm a normal human. Most of them have very good reason's to fear and to hate human's. I hope that I can prove to them that not all human's hate them and want to destroy them. In a way it reminds me of the way that human's used to treat the Youkai and hanyou in the feudal era, that could be why Sess isn't fighting me over this. I know that deep down he want's all of the fighting to stop. He has been in so many battle's over the century's, some of them to protect his inheritance and title, some of them to protect his friend's and family. I know that if push come's to shove that he'll be there fighting with me to protect the student's and to try to keep an all out war from breaking out between the human's and mutant's.   
  
[I thought that when I came back to my time for good that all of my fighting was over with, but I guess that I was wrong. I have a feeling that my toughest battle is yet to come.]  
  
I turn to look at Sess and find that he is watching me.  
  
[Fluffy, all I ever wanted in my life was to live a normal life, to be a normal woman, to fall in love, get married and to raise a family. But one thing that I have learned is that there is no normal life for anyone anymore. There is only life, to fight for what you believe in, and to guard those that you love. I'm so glad that you are my brother and my friend. I plan to do anything that I can to help these kid's find happiness and peace Sess. They don't deserve all of the pain and agony that they are forced to endure. No one does!] I tell him with tear's in my eye's.  
  
[You're right femina, no one deserves to go through what some of those children have gone through. You won't go through this alone femina, you have me and your family behind you all of the way. I will help you in any way that I can. ] he say's.  
  
[You should try to sleep for a while. We still have a long journey ahead of us. I'll wake you before we land. We'll have a lot to do when we arrive and before we drop you off at the school.]   
  
I smile at him as I lay the seat back an close my eye's. I feel comfort because I know that he'll be in my corner no matter what will happen in the future. I feel a blanket being placed over me as I start falling asleep. I grin as I snuggle into it, because I know that he'll alway's be there looking out after me. Like an older brother should.  
  
That's all for this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Thanks,  
  
echo21 


	3. Chapter 3

> Disclaimer; I don't own anyone!  
  
"Speaking English"  
  
{Speaking Japanese}  
  
[Speaking Youkai]  
  
---Pov---  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---Professor Xavier---  
  
After I just hang up the phone I realize that I need to inform the staff and the student's that we are going to have a new teacher arriving here to teach world history and mythology. I believe that Kagome will have a rough time trying to gain acceptance with some of the staff as well as with the student's, but I can't really fault them for distrusting normal human's. Out of all of the people here at the school I believe that she will be able to get along well with Hank, Scott, Jean, Logan, and myself, I'm not sure about Remy. Ororo and some of the student's will be much harder for her to reach, they fear and distrust human's. Oh well I guess that I should gather the staff together and tell them that I've hired her.  
  
'Jean? Could you gather the rest of the staff and meet me in my office as soon as possible?'  
  
'I'll gather them and come to you're office as soon as possible Charles. Is anything wrong?' Jean ask's.  
  
'No nothing is wrong Jean. I just need to tell them about the new teacher who will be arriving at the school soon.'  
  
'A new teacher? I guess I'll learn more about them with the rest of the staff. See you in a few minute's.'  
  
I shake my head at her reply. Hank is the first to arrive, then Ororo, then Remy, then Scott and Jean, and Logan is the last to arrive.  
  
"Professor is something wrong?" Scott ask's me.  
  
"No nothing is wrong Scott. I just wished to inform you that I have hired a new teacher for the rest of the school year. She will be teaching world history and mythology. Her name is Kagome Higaroshi, she's from Japan, and she arrived stateside this morning and will be joining us in a few day's." I answer him.  
  
"What kind of power's does she have Charles?" Ororo ask's me.  
  
"None, she's a normal human." I answer her quietly.  
  
"You have a normal human coming here to teach? Are you crazy Charles?" Ororo ask's me.  
  
"No I'm not crazy Ororo." I answer her.  
  
"My question is, is it dangerous to have a normal human here? And does she know that this school is for mutant's?" Scott ask's.  
  
"No I don't believe that it is dangerous for her to be here, and yes she does know that this is a school for mutant's. I believe that she will help some of the student's over come their fear and hatred of human's. Our student's will never be able to live in normal society if they fear and hate human's." I answer them.  
  
"Prof we all know that most human's fear us and because of that fear they are trying to destroy us, how is she any different from the rest of 'em?" Logan ask's.  
  
"As you said Logan most human's do fear us, but not all do. Some are fighting right along side of us to give mutant's the same right's as human's has. I believe that Kagome is one of those people. From the information that I have gathered on her, she's a intelligent and caring young woman. She is well educated, she's one of the smartest people in Japan."  
  
"If she's so smart then why does she want to teach mutant's Charles?" Ororo ask's.  
  
"Because as she told me when I asked her that question Ororo is that she believes that mutant children need's her more than human children do. She also pointed out that human children already have so many people who are ready and willing to help them and that mutant children have so few. She also feel's that teaching here that she can make a difference in their live's, for the better. I happen to agree with her." I answer her.  
  
"What part of Japan is she from Charles?" Henry ask's me.  
  
"Tokyo, she was born and raised on a shrine. She has even been trained as a miko. She said that gained her love of history and mythology from the story's that her Gran Pa used to tell her as she was growing up. She is also half American, her Father was one. So she speaks English very well according to her school record's."  
  
"What is a miko Prof?" Remy ask's me.  
  
"A miko is a priestess, who according to legend is taught to defend and guard all of those in her care, they also heal people with herbal remedy's. Miko's were also the teacher's of the village's that they protected." I answer him.  
  
"Why did they have to guard and protect people Charles? I can understand the healing and teaching, but why the guarding and defense?" Jean ask's me.  
  
"According to legend they guarded there village's against bandit's and demon's attacks. Miko's were supposed to be able to purify evil human's and demon's." Logan answer's her.  
  
"Demon's and purifying power's? Sound's like a bunch balderdash to me. I mean there is no such thing's as demon's, and if someone were to be able to purify evil they would have been called demon's themselves." Scott say's.  
  
"There's normally something behind legend's Scott. The one's that were labeled demon's could have been mutant's before anyone knew what mutant's were." Henry say's.  
  
"So you're suggesting that miko's fought against mutant's in the legend's that is told instead of demon's? How do we know that this woman won't view us and the student's as demon's and try to fight against us?" Ororo ask's.  
  
"Because she's a modern miko, who know that there is no such thing's as demon's. So what if she know's legend's and herbal remedy's? She's want's to help teach these kid's and for that I say that we give her a chance to prove herself. I mean what could she actually do to any of us? She's a normal human who just want's to help. I say that we let her and give her a break, because these kid's sure won't." Logan say's.  
  
"When will she be arriving Charles?" Jean ask's.  
  
"Well she phoned this morning to let me know that she has arrived in the state's, and that she'll be here sometime today to talk with me about her classes and the student's, and will be moving in with us in a day or two." I answer her.  
  
"Where is she staying at until then?" Scott ask's.  
  
"With a friend who lives close by. She'll be living here once she start's teaching, I think that part of the reason that she wanted to teach here instead of the other school is that she'll be closer to her friend." I answer him.  
  
"Who is it that she's staying with Charles? If her friend live's around here we may know her." Jean ask's.  
  
"Kagome never said who it was, but from what she let slip I don't believe that her friend is a she, I believe that it is a he." I answer her.  
  
"She's staying with some man all alone! Charles she could be a bad influence on the student's!" Ororo say's heatedly.  
  
"Ororo how can you be so judge mental, Scott and I lived together for over a year together here at the school before we were married, and you didn't seem to have a problem with that. So why should you have a problem with her staying at a male friend's home, who for all we know could be a relative of her's on her father's side." Jean say's just as heatedly as Ororo had a moment before.  
  
Hank just glanced at the two women for just a moment before he start's to speak.  
  
"One thing though, how will she be able to handle the student's, I mean she's regular human. We all know that they act up with us, but how will they behave with her. I don't think that we need to worry about her attacking them, we should worry about them attacking her. Some of the student's power's could hurt her, if they don't kill her." Hank say's quietly.  
  
"That's one of the thing's that I feared when I hired her. I would suggest that we place a camera in her class room." I answer him.  
  
"That might work in her class room, but what about the rest of the school Charles? She'd be open for an attack and she'd be defenseless! One of the thing's about the X-Men that I have alway's supported, is that we don't harm the defenseless or the helpless, and we help anyone who need's help.  
  
But the student's don't alway's follow the rule's, they're more apt to break them if anything. I fear for the young woman's safety Charles, it might be wiser to let her return to Japan before the student's can get a hold of her." Hank say's seriously, while watching me intently.  
  
"We could appoint her some of the student's to act as her guards when she's outside of the class room. You know just to keep an eye out for her when she's not with one of us." Scott say's.  
  
"So yer suggesting Scooter that she's to be under surveillance the whole time that she's here?" Logan ask's.  
  
"At least until we know that they won't attack her Logan. We could alway's appoint you her body guard." Scott say's.  
  
"Like I got the time to babysit her and teach my classes." Logan say's.  
  
"True but if the student's thought that she's under your wing, they may hesitate before they try anything. Because out of all of the teacher's here they behave better for you than for anyone else." Scott say's.  
  
"Are you saying that these kid's are afraid of me?" Logan say's.  
  
"No one is saying that they are afraid of you Logan. They just respect you because you don't let them by with anything in your class, you're tough on them but your fair with them." Jean say's diplomatically.  
  
"But Scott does have a point Logan. If the student's thought that you were friend's with her, then they would hesitate before they tried to hurt her. Every one here know's that you are protective over your friend's. You could even get Rogue and Jubilee to help you keep an eye on her." I say to him.  
  
Jean look's at us and then clear her throat to gain our attention.  
  
"Not to change the subject, but what are we going to do with newest student? He's been here for almost two week's and he still refuses to speak to anyone. He is also able to block me out mentally, which surprises me since he's not a telepath." Jean say's.  
  
"We assume that he's not a telepath Jean. Since he won't speak we really don't know anything about his ability's, all we do know is that his appearance label's him as a mutant." I say quietly.  
  
"I know Charles, he's a cute kid. With his red hair, aqua colored eye's, and that fox tail is adorable. He even has claw's and fang's. I've seen him playing with some kind of a leaf and a top." Jean say's.  
  
"He's also extremely bright for someone his age, he does well in all of his classes. I've even started giving him college level courses, he seem's to fly through them with very little effort. It almost seem's as if he's done them before, which is impossible for someone his age." Hank say's.  
  
"I think that there is much more to Shippou than any of us could ever imagine. He seem's so much older than he appears, he look's as if he's been through so much. I'm worried about him Jean, has he made any friend's with any of the other student's?" I ask her.  
  
"He's friendly with all of the student's, but he doesn't seem close to any of them. If I were to guess I would say that he's afraid to become too close to them, as though he's afraid that if he does that he'll lose them. I wish we knew more about his past, all we know is that he's from Japan and lived with his father until his father was killed. It's not much to go on Charles, maybe having someone else from Japan here will help him." Jean say's.  
  
"We can hope that it will Jean. Kagome should be arriving soon, I guess I'll talk to you all later." I say.  
  
"You mean we don't get to meet her Prof?" Remy ask's me.  
  
"Yes, you'll all meet her. But I feel as if I should meet her in private first before introducing her to you. If you like, I'll call everyone back to the office after I've had a chance to speak with her, does that suit you Remy?" I say quietly.  
  
"Sound's good to me Prof. Remy can't wait to meet her." He say's.  
  
I watch as they all file out of my office, and think about our newest student Shippou. Maybe having Kagome here will help him. I turn and look out of the window to see a cab pull up in front of the school and a dark headed young woman get out of the back. She walk's up to the front and say's something to the driver, after she done speaking to him she turns to the school and start's walking to the front door. I mentally reach out to find that Logan is the closest to the front door.  
  
'Logan, it appears that our guest has arrived. Would you be so kind as to show her to my office?'  
  
'All right Charles, I'll intercept her at the door and bring her to your office.'  
  
---Logan---  
  
Just as Charles get's through speaking to me I hear the doorbell chime. I go to the door and open it to see a young woman with waist length black hair and stormy blue eye's standing there with a smile on her face. She's very delicate and fragile looking. She's wearing a knee length black skirt and a short sleeved white button up shirt.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" I ask her.  
  
"Yes you can. My name is Kagome. I'm here to see Professor Xavier. I called earlier so he should be expecting me." She say's with a light accent.  
  
"Yeah he is. Follow me I'll show you to his office." I say gruffly.  
  
"Thank you." she say's quietly.  
  
I lead her to Charles office, when we reach it I knock on his door to hear him call out for us to enter. I open the door and motion for her to enter ahead of me. As she passes she nod's her head in thanks, I answer it with a nod of my own.  
  
"Your new teacher is here Charles." I say to him.  
  
"Thank you Logan. I'll see you in a bit when the staff comes back to meet Kagome. Please sit down Kagome." Charles say's politely.  
  
I nod my head to them as I turn and walk out the door. As I walk down the hall way I start thinking about the the newest staff member that is sitting in Charles office. She look's so small and delicate, almost like child herself. She's small like Jube is, I wonder if she has a temper like Jube does? I guess we'll all learn if she stays long.  
  
I finally reach the gym to see Jube, Marie, and Shippou practicing some defense moves. I stand and watch for several minute's before I realize that they are practicing some moves that I didn't teach to them. As I stand there watching I see Jube miss a block against Shippou. He keep's from coming into contact with her when she missed it, he step's back away from her and shows her how the block should have been done. He motion's for her to attack him. I stand there and watch her attack him and to see him take her down in 2 moves. I have to admit that the kid is good in defense, I may have to get him to help me teach the rest of the student's. He also appears to have the patience to teach them without losing his temper. As Jube picks herself up off of the mat I walk over to where they are standing. As I approach Shippou turns around and look's at me, he grin's and waves at me. I nod my head to him and turn to the other two.  
  
"Look's as if you two have a new trainer and from what I just saw, he's a good one. Where did you learn to fight like that?" I ask him as I get closer to them.  
  
He start's to shrug but as I got closer to him he has a strange look appear on his face. When I get right next to him, he turns toward me closes his eye's and inhales deeply. He stands still for just a moment, suddenly his eye's snap open and he stares me straight in the eye.  
  
"Where is she Logan?" He ask's me quietly.  
  
Jube and Marie stand there with mouth's open starring at him. Jube snaps out of it quickly.  
  
"Dude you talked!" She says happily.  
  
"Logan where is she?" He ask's me again a little louder.  
  
"Where's who kid?" I ask him.  
  
"Kagome! Where is she?" He ask's me again.  
  
"Dude who's Kagome?" Jube ask's him.  
  
"A very old friend. Where is she Logan? Please tell me!" He says quietly.  
  
"Talking with the Professor in his office." I tell him.  
  
As soon as the word's leave my mouth, he turns and start's running for the door. I start running to follow him with Jube and Marie right behind me. And to no surprise he's going straight to the Professor's office.  
  
---Kagome---  
  
After I arrived to the school, I rang the bell and a very rugged handsome male answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" He ask's me.  
  
"Yes you can, My name is Kagome. I'm here to see Professor Xavier. I called earlier so he should be expecting me." I say quietly.  
  
"Yeah he is. Follow me I'll show you to his office." He say's gruffly.  
  
"Thank you." I say quietly.  
  
I follow him down a hallway and then up some step's then down another hallway, he stop's in front of some double door's and knocks on them and wait's to hear some one tell us to come in. He opens the door and motion's for me to enter ahead of him. As I pass in front of him I nod my head in thanks. He answer's me with a nod. I turn and look at the man behind the desk to see what appears a proper modern gentleman of good family. I nod my head in greeting as my guide speaks to the Professor.  
  
"Your new teacher is here Charles." he say's in the same sexy gruff voice from before.  
  
"Thank you Logan. I'll see you in a bit when the staff comes back to meet Kagome. Please sit down Kagome." Charles say's politely.  
  
As I sit down the man that the Professor called Logan left closing the door behind him. So thats the Logan who's file that I read last nite, but then again I read file's on all of them. Even the one that they have on me. I need to meet the boy called Shippou, because from the way that the file read it sound's like my Shippou. Kami I hope that it is in a way, but if it is that mean's that he has lost his Dad again! But how do I bring the subject up, with out revealing that I've read confidential file's?  
  
"It's good to meet you in person Kagome. As Logan said I'm Charles Xavier. I'm glad that you're here finally." He says.  
  
"I'm glad to be here as well Professor. I can't tell you how excited that I am to finally be here. I do have a few question's though, like do the teacher's have a dress code? How many classes will I have each day? How many students will be in each class? And last but not least are we allowed to have guest speakers for our classes?" I ask him.  
  
"The only rule we have on a dress code is that you can't wear nothing too revealing. You'll have 6 classes a day 3 in history and 3 in mythology. You'll have two free period's a day. History is mandatory so you'll have anywhere from 25 to 35 student's per class, Mythology isn't mandatory so I would guess from any where from 15 to 30 student's per class. Guest speaker's must first be investigated and interviewed by me before they can come into contact with the student's. The same rule applies to any frequent guest that might visit you here at the school. I have to keep the student's safe from anyone who might harm them. Did you have some one in mind Kagome?" He ask's me.  
  
"Yes I do Professor. He's my best friend and the one I'm staying with at the moment. You'll meet him when I bring my thing's here, but if you have to investigate him I guess you'll need his name. His name is Sesshou Marusan." I tell him.  
  
"Is he connected to Marusan enterprises?" He ask's me.  
  
"He owns and runs it. He's going to be setting my computer up for me. That way I can keep track of my classes and student's grade's. Oh yeah, if you don't mind he's going to have a phone line placed into my room, that way I can keep track of e-mail's from friends and family. He's also going to be helping me get my American driver's license. That way I won't have to depend on other people to go anywhere, he even said that I could borrow one of his car's to use." I tell him.  
  
I have to hide my grin at his shocked expression when he found out that I know the owner of Marusan enterprises.  
  
"So you're telling me that your best friends with the owner of Marusan enterprises? The man who is so reclusive that there is no public picture's of him any where? The same man that hardly any of his employee's have ever seen? How ever did you become friends with him?" He ask's me.  
  
"Well I met Sesshou about 10 years ago. I met him through his younger half-brother." I tell him.  
  
"I didn't know that he had a brother or a half-brother, but very little has ever been said about his private life. Will his brother be visiting you as well?" He asks me.  
  
"No, his brother passed away several years ago." I tell him sadly.  
  
I hear a noise coming from the hall way so I turn to the door.  
  
"'"'"'"'"'"'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it. So far I've had only one reviewer tell me a few title's that they thought would suit this story, and out of the five that was submitted Here's the one that I like the best.  
  
"The Heart of a Miko." it was submitted by ShawdowCastor015. Thank's for the submission of this title.   
  
Thank's,  
  
echo21


	4. Chapter 4

> Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.  
  
"Speaking English"  
  
{Speaking Japanese}  
  
[Speaking Youkai]  
  
---Pov---  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---Kagome---  
  
I hear some one running outside in the hall way and they're getting closer to the office. I turn to the doorway to see it suddenly fly open and a teen-age version of Shippou standing there. I stand up and take a step toward him, he quickly run's to me and straight into my outstretched arms. I wrap the now taller than myself kit up in a fierce hug, he returns it just as fiercely while burying his face in my hair.  
  
I look up to see that Logan, the Professor and two girl's standing there with looks of amazement on their faces. I lean away from him and take my hands and wipe away the tears on his face. I see so much loss and love in his eye's. I give him a watery smile as he wipe's away my tear's. I give him a quick hug before I turn to our audience who are still standing there with shocked expression's on their faces. I smile at them and that seemed to bring them to their senses.  
  
"I take it that you know young Shippou, Kagome?" Professor Xavier ask's me.  
  
"Yes I do know him. I used to watch him when he was a lot younger. He even lived with me for a few years, or at least until his father came back from an extended business venture. Shippou I just learned of your father's death last night on the plane trip here. Why didn't you contact me or Sess? We would have come to you. You shouldn't have been alone during that ordeal!" I say softly to him.  
  
"Because it was my fault Gome! With all of my fighting skills and power's I couldn't save him. He wouldn't even let me try to fight them, he sent me away to hide from them and I went. He died because I left!" He says with tears running from his face.  
  
"That was hardly your fault Shippou! He sent you away because he wanted you safe! That's a parent's job, to love and protect their children! It wasn't your fault, no one blames you for obeying your Dad, Shippou. I'm here now and I won't ever leave you alone again kit! I promise you Shippou, you'll never be alone again, you have me and you have Sess. We're still your friends and your family!" I say fiercely.  
  
"You still hang out with Fluffy? Man some things never change. Do you two still train and spar with each other?" He asks me.  
  
"Yep, we still do! And you'll be joining us in our training sessions too kit! Kami knows that you need it. Hows your defense?" I ask him.  
  
"Better than the last time we sparred, but you and Fluffy could probably still get past it." He says with a smile.  
  
"You learnt to fight from her?" Logan asks him.  
  
"Logan I would like you to meet Kagome, Gome meet Logan. Believe it or not she could take you on and probably win too!" He says wearing a grin.  
  
"I highly doubt that kid. She's a regular human, she wouldn't even cause me to break into a sweat in a sparring match." Logan says with confidence in his gruff voice.  
  
"There's no way that she could beat Wolvie! She'd only get hurt if she even tried to fight him!" Jubilee says quickly.  
  
"So you're saying that human's are weak against a mutant like yourself, is that what your saying Logan?" I ask him sweetly, with a smile on my face.  
  
"Uh oh Logan! If I were you I wouldn't answer that." Shippou says quietly.  
  
"Why shouldn't I answer her kid, because I agree with what she said. A human wouldn't stand a chance against a mutant like me, especially not a woman." He says angrily.  
  
"So is it human's in general that you feel are inferior or is it women?" I ask him.  
  
"Lady there's no way in hell that you could even get a good punch on me, much less to defeat me." He says gruffly.  
  
"That still didn't answer my question Logan! Which is it, humans or women in general that you feel are inferior to you?" I ask him in a monotone.  
  
"Both of 'em lady, and women in particular!" He says angrily.  
  
"Logan you just earned a beating from this lowly female human and no isn't an option. Unless your afraid to fight me in a fair fight? I guess you can't really afford a defeat to your ego, especially from an inferior woman." I say in a monotone.  
  
"Dude you're in deep shit. The only time she talks like that is when shes pissed." Shippou says quietly.  
  
"Logan surly you don't intend to fight her?" Professor Xavier asks him.  
  
"You heard her Charles, no isn't an option. I promise not to hurt her." He says.  
  
"Dude, he should be making Gome promise not to hurt you! Logan you just dug yourself in deep. I'm just glad that I'm not you. I've seen Gome take down someone twice your size with four or five moves and lets just say that he was still limping the last time that I saw him and he wasn't a normal human either dude!" Shippou say's quickly.  
  
"Kagome, I wish you would reconsider this fight. I fear that you will be hurt in it. Please reconsider?" Professor Xavier asks me.  
  
"Professor you should know by now to never judge someones fighting skills until you see them in action. I am the best at what I do and have yet to lose against anyone except Sesshou. If you like, we'll have the fight on Saturday morning. That way we both will have Sunday to recover from the fight. Does that suit you?" I ask him.  
  
"What would suit me is for there to be no fighting between the two of you!" He says angrily.  
  
"If your so dead set against it Charles, then I won't fight her. No matter how much she trys to goad me into it. How about we call a truce Kag and start over?" He asks me gruffly.  
  
I look at him for a moment and then it hits me. He sees Xavier as a surrogate father and doesn't want to upset him. I guess I have no choice but to accept the truce offering from him. I would hate to cause him to fall out with the only father figure that he can remember. His attitude still pisses me off, but I will accept the truce if only to keep the peace. I'll just have to prove to him that humans and certainly not women are not his inferiors, but his equals. I just may have to spar with him in the near future and show him just how inferior his attitude is.  
  
"On one condition. You help me with Shippou's training when Sesshou isn't available, deal?" I ask. While holding out my hand to him to shake on it.  
  
"Deal Kag." He said while taking my hand into his and shaking on it.  
  
"I'm so relieved that the two of you won't be fighting each other. I hope that in time the two of you might even become friends." Professor Xavier says quietly.  
  
"I don't know about that Professor, from what I know about Gome and with what I've learned about Logan. I'd say that the only thing's that they have in common is their temper, stubbornness, and pride. I'd say that these two will constantly be at odds with each other." Shippou says with grin.  
  
"You talk like she's going to be living here dude?" Jubilee says.  
  
"Well even if shes not living here, I'd say that she'll be here a lot any way. Won't you Gome?" Shippou asks me with a hopeful expression on his face.  
  
"Well I guess that none of you have been informed that I'm going to be your new history and mythology teacher. So I will be living here at the school for at least the rest of the school year. Shippou will you introduce me to our two friend's please?" I ask him.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Gome. I'd like you to meet Jubilee and Rogue. Jube's able to make paffs that look like fire's work shoot out of her hands and Rogue is able to absorb people's memory's and other mutant's power for a brief period of time. So be careful of her bare skin, okay Gome?" He says quickly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both, especially since you have the patience to deal with Shippou on a daily basis and not strangle him for never being quiet." I say with a smile at the two girls.  
  
"Miss.Kagome, we just heard Shippou speak for the first time since he arrived here right before he broke into a run to come to the office." Rogue says with a southern drawl.  
  
I turn and look at Shippou with a frown on my face. I reach my hand out and stroke his cheek in a comforting motion. He presses his face into my palm and gives me a small smile. I look at him with a questioning look on my face.  
  
"I didn't feel like talking to anyone, at least not until I caught your scent lingering around Logan. You and Sess are the only family that I have left Gome. You two are the only one's who know the whole story of my past, because you two were there and went through it with me." He says quietly.  
  
"Are you and Shippou related Miss Kagome?" Jubilee asks.  
  
"Not by blood, but we are by the heart. Shippou was five years old when I met him so we grew up with each other in a way I guess. At times I think of him as a younger brother, but most of the the time he feel's more like a son to me than anything else. Just like Sesshou feels more like an older brother instead of just a friend." I say with a smile.  
  
I look down at my watch and see how late that it has gotten. I've been here for almost two hours. Oh Kami the cabbie was going to leave the meter running it's going to cost me a fortune to pay him, and Sess is going to kill me for being late for our sparring match.  
  
"Professor I guess that I should be going, as much as I hate the idea of leaving Shippou after such a short reunion. But it would seem as if I'm already late for my next appointment. So unless there is anything else we need to discuss, I guess I'll be leaving." I say politely.  
  
"Well I had intended for you to meet the rest of the staff, before you left but if you must leave for another appointment then the others will meet you tomorrow when you bring your things." He says.  
  
"Gome call Fluffy and tell him that I refuse to let you leave me so soon. Please Gome? He'll understand, even if he gets mad over it. I don't want you to leave me alone! Please, please don't go so soon!" Shippou says with tears in his eyes.  
  
"All right kit, but I will have to go back to his house to get some clothes. I didn't come prepared to spend the night." I say to him.  
  
"Why don't you get him to bring you some over here. I know that he's going to want to meet everyone. Especially since you're going to be staying here." He says with a knowing grin on his face.  
  
"Fine, if he agrees to it. But I think that I should go and pay the cab driver, before my bill get's any higher than it already is." I say to him.  
  
I look over at Logan and the two girls next to him, to see that he's looking out the window.  
  
"What cab? The one that you arrived in is gone." He says.  
  
"Gone? He was to wait with his meter running until I was ready to leave. Some one must have paid him, but who?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know, but it might be the guy leaning against the car sitting in the drive way." Logan says.  
  
I walk over to the window and stand next to Logan and look out to see an annoyed Sesshoumaru standing next to his car. He looks up at the window where I'm standing and nods his head. I grin at him and give him a small wave before I turn to Shippou.  
  
"Logan's right about who paid the cab driver. Shippou do you care to go down and bring Sess up here?" I ask him.  
  
Shippou nods his head and quickly runs out of the office door. I turn back to the window and watch as Shippou goes running out to the car where Sess is standing. I watch as Shippou runs up to Sess and gives him a fierce hug and I smile when Sess returns it just as fiercely. I watch the two of them until they disappear from view. I turn to the Professor and smile at him as he's talking quietly to the two girls after he's through talking to them, they both walk out of the office grinning. I walk over to the professors desk and stand.  
  
"I sent Jubilee and Rogue to gather the rest of the staff to come and meet you and Mr.Marusan, before dinner. Logan you do realize that you missed your last two classes and that Remy had to take them over during your absence during his free periods?"He asks him.  
  
"I have to admit that I forgot about them Professor. I'll make it up to Gumbo, even if I have to work on his bike to do it." He tells the Professor.  
  
"I'm sure Remy will understand Logan. I mean its not everyday that you get in an argument that you can't win. I'm just as glad that the two of you decided on a truce. I would have hated for either of you two too have been hurt. I do hope that you and Kagome can get along Logan." He says with a small smile.  
  
Shippou and Sess came into the office and was standing just inside the door way when I noticed that Sess was making a face over the scents that he had picked up on the way to the office. I turn to the Professor and smile at him.  
  
"Professor, is there anyway that we could open a window? Sess is allergic to certain perfumes and colognes, I would hate for him to have an allergic reaction to one on his first visit to the school." I ask him quietly.  
  
"Logan would you mind to open the window for me please? It's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Marusan. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Logan. He's the gym and self-defense teacher here at the school." He says politely to Sess.  
  
"The pleasure is mine Professor Xavier, to meet both you and Mr.Logan, and from what Shippou explained to me on the way up here is that I will be meeting the rest of the staff with Kagome, is that correct Professor?" He asks.  
  
"Yes, it is Mr.Marusan. I think that one or two besides myself may even recognize your name. To tell you the truth I always thought that you would be much older than you appear to be." Professor Xavier says.  
  
"Who knows Professor I may be older than I appear to be." He says quietly.  
  
"Sess, I guess you decided to come looking for me when I failed to show up?" I ask him.  
  
"I had guessed that the kit wouldn't let you leave him so soon, so I brought most of your things with me. I'll bring the rest of it tomorrow and set up your computers then. The phone company will be here in the morning to install your line for it, with your permission Professor Xavier?" He asks quietly.  
  
"As long as either Kagome or one of the staff is with whoever it is that comes to install it, I'm sure that it will be fine." He answers.  
  
"You do realize that we're going to have our work cut out for us in getting Shippou back into shape, don't you Sess?" I ask him quietly.  
  
"I know femina, but it will be good to spend time with that mischievous kit of your's again. And with him in residence here I won't worry as much about you being attacked by some of the students." He says.  
  
"Surly you're not worried about me being attack by the students! They're kids Sess they wouldn't do that." I say quickly.  
  
"You're partially correct Kagome, most of the students won't even think about it, but some of the students have been so traumatized by humans that they hate all of them. Some would sooner attack you than look at you. That has been my biggest fear since I hired you. That is why this is on a trial basis. If you're attacked by some of the students and hurt I would never forgive myself. I won't allow you to stay if it puts you into danger from the students or the staff." Professor Xavier says earnestly.  
  
"Professor, I know that you and Sess are worried about my safety from the students.. But I feel like my being here will hopefully be a positive experience for them. Maybe I can show them that not all humans are the same, just like all mutants are not the same. I want these kids to have a better future than there past. I want these kids to be able to be kids and be able to enjoy it. I also want to see Shippou get married and have a family and for his kids to grow up in peace and with no fear of being persecuted because they are different." I say honestly.  
  
"That sounds like a fantasy story Miss.Higaroshi, and also something that will more than likely never happen in any of our lifetimes. Maybe in the far future. But as I'm sure you'll learn shortly, most of the students strongly dislike normal humans. Mainly because of how they have been treated by them in the past. You can't expect them to just accept you because you say that you want to help them." Says a dark skinned woman with white hair who was standing just inside the door with the rest of the staff.  
  
"Then I guess that part of my job will be to convince them that I want to see them safe and to see them happy. I also know that it will be far from easy to convince them of that, I knew that when I sent my application here in the first place. But then again I've always been taught that anything worth having is worth fighting for lady." I say heatedly.  
  
"You're right about that Miss.Higaroshi. Thats why all of us are here to begin with, because these student will need an education to survive in the outside world. And maybe with you here we can get rid of some of the fears that some of the students have about humans in general. Hi my name is Scott Summers, I teach shop and auto repair. Its nice to meet you. This is my wife Jean Gray Summers, this is Ororo Munroe, this is Hank McCoy, this is Remy Le Beau, and this is Logan." He says with a smile.  
  
"Its nice to meet all of you. Please call me Kagome and this is my best friend Sesshou Marusan, he brought some of my things so I can stay here tonight." I say with a smile on my face.  
  
"Tonight? I thought that you were just coming to meet the Professor today and were going to move in tomorrow." Hank says quickly.  
  
"Well that was the original plan Mr.McCoy. Until Shippou changed them for me." I say with a grin.  
  
"What does Shippou have to do when you move in here?" Jean asks me.  
  
"Because I refuse to let her leave me even for a night. She's here and if I have anything to say about it she's going to stay here!" Shippou says quickly.  
  
"Shippou? You're talking? But since when?" Scott asks him.  
  
"Since I first smelt Gome's scent lingering around Logan." He answers.  
  
"Thats great Shippou! I take it that you know Miss.Kagome then?" Hank asks.  
  
"Since I was five. She's like a second mother to me, she always protected me from people who tried to hurt me. She and Sess both made sure that I learned to defend myself from them." He says happily.  
  
"If she like a mother to you then why didn't she come to you when your Father died?" Ororo asks.  
  
"Because I never told her about it Miss. Munroe. Gome didn't find out about Dad's death until last night, she didn't even know that I was here. I don't care if you are one of my teachers Miss. Munroe I won't let you attack her physically or verbally. You don't have the right to put her down because she's not a mutant. Gome wants everyone to be happy and safe. She's a miko and protecting people is her job and her mission in life!" He says angrily in my defense.  
  
I turn and lay my hand on his shoulder and as soon as he sees me he starts to calm down. I smile at him and then I turn to the weather witch who is glaring at us. I can feel her hatred toward me for being human, Shes going to be my biggest obstacle here at the school. I guess that making her like me will be next to impossible, but then again I've alway's enjoyed a good challenge. Time to accept whatever happens next!  
  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":  
  
Thats all for this chapter Please review for me and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Thanks for reading my story. I'll try to update soon.  
  
Thanks,  
  
echo21


	5. Chapter 5

> Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.  
  
"Speaking English"  
  
{Speaking Japanese}  
  
[Speaking Youkai]  
  
---Pov---  
  
Recap from Last Chapter;  
  
I turn and lay my hand on his shoulder and as soon as he sees me he starts to calm down. I smile at him and then I turn to the weather witch who is glaring at us. I can feel her hatred toward me for being human. What I can't figure out is why does she dislike humans do much? According to her file she was considered a goddess in the village that she was raised in. Shes going to be my biggest obstacle here at the school. I guess that making her like me will be next to impossible, but then again I've alway's enjoyed a good challenge. Time to accept whatever happens next!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---Kagome---  
  
"Shippou, thats enough! I love it that you want to protect me, but remember this kit. I fight my own battles, I don't want you to get into trouble or feel as if you have to choose side's. Do you understand?" I ask him.  
  
"I understand Gome, but you know that Sess and I will always be behind you whatever decide to do. Your our friend." He says vehemently.  
  
"I know this Shippou, you have both been through so much with me and the two of you have taught me so much about life. I will always be grateful for your friendship." I say to him.  
  
"I know, me too Gome. Without you I would have been killed along time ago, but I know that you'll win this fight. I know that you could take on any one of these guys and win. Hands down!" He says confidently.  
  
"Child, I highly doubt that she could fight you and win much less a full grown mutant who has full control of their powers. So I don't see how she would be any help in any kind of battle, she's probably more of a hindrance than a help! Besides its highly unlikely that she has ever seen any kind of battle. Maybe a few minor fights against humans! " She says angrily.  
  
"Woman your trying my patience! You may have been through a lot in your life but that hardly gives you the right to judge Kagome! You have no idea what she has gone through in her life, she has been in more battles than you could ever imagine. She has been in battles that looked like we had no chance of winning, but we still won them. I have never seen her lose any kind of battle that she has ever been in. So don't you dare think that she couldn't take you on in a battle or that she would lose against you if she did. I've seen her take on much more powerful mutants than any at this school and she won! So I would suggest that you sit down and shut up before I completely lose my temper!" Sesshou say's angrily.  
  
[Sess that's enough! My past is my own, it's none of their business. If you keep talking like this, then I'll have to tell them all of it. I don't think that I'm ready to relive it yet. For you and Shippou it's been five hundred years, but it's not been but a few years for me. Please don't say anything else about it.] I say to him quietly in Youkai.  
  
I look over to where the X-Men are standing to see that everyone but Shippou is looking confused by our conversation. Ororo still look's angry.  
  
"Like I'm afraid of you! Your human and can do nothing to me!" She spits out angrily.  
  
I sensed Sess's temper snap and saw a blur cross the room, it took him less time to cross the room, from the window to the doorway than it took me to blink. He had her lifted up from the ground in one hand, his eyes were beginning to turn red, and he was growling at her. I quickly started crossing the room to prevent him from harming her.  
  
"I'm far from human woman and it would pay you to be afraid of me!"He says in a growly voice. With her feet still dangling in the air.  
  
I reach him and place my hand on his arm that he holding her up with. He turns his head toward me and as soon as he see's me his eyes start going back to there normal golden color. I push his arm down until her feet is on the floor. He still has his hand around her throat, but at least now she's able to breathe easier.  
  
"Sess turn her loose, please?" I ask him quietly with my hand still on his arm.  
  
"If you insist femina. Woman you do realize that you owe Kagome your life, don't make me regret turning you loose. Because if this happens again, next time I will finish what I started, is that understood?" He says as he removes his hand from her throat.  
  
He walks gracefully back over to the window ledge and sit's down. I turn to Ororo and the others standing behind her and I see looks of amazement on all of their faces except for Shippou, he was just grinning. I shake my head at him and he quickly wipes off his grin.  
  
"You were lucky this time Miss. Munroe. This time I was here to stop him. Sess takes his role of a protective older brother very seriously." I say quietly.  
  
---Logan---  
  
All I saw of his movement was a blur. Most of the time I can sense when someone is a mutant. I didn't have the first clue that this playboy was one! These new people that Charles has brought in among us is confusing to say the least. And whats more amazing is that our mute Shippou isn't actually a mute. He's a normal mutant teenager, but why wouldn't he talk before their arrival? Over guilt? Maybe, guilt does strange thing's to people, I don't see why it wouldn't affect a kid as much as it would an adult.  
  
Well I guess I'll find out how good a fighter Kag actually is by helping her train Shippou. I wonder how much is true about what the playboy said about her ability as a fighter. Hmm maybe a discreet sparring match between me and her, without any prying eye's.  
  
I turn to Charles who is starting to recover from his shock.  
  
"I will say that your ability is shocking. I take it that few know that you are a mutant Mr. Marusan? But then there is very little information on your private life." Professor Xavier says.  
  
"Just who in the hell is he Professor?" I ask him.  
  
"His name is Sesshou Marusan, he owns and runs Marusan enterprises." He replies.  
  
"The technology company? I believe that it is the largest on the planet, and if my memory serves me correctly it is the only one who will hire mutants to work for it. They offered me a job several years back." Hank says.  
  
"And it is the only one who refuses to supply the military any kind of weapons. I can understand now as to why." Professor Xavier says.  
  
"Isn't the Marusan company the ones who built the Blackbird and the danger room, Professor?" Scott asks.  
  
"Yes it is Scott." He answers him.  
  
"You actually have the prototypes of them. I have the final products with several additions that the prototypes didn't have, stored in a place that only Kagome, and myself know of." Sesshou says quietly.  
  
The kid looks up at the tall playboy with a grin on his face as he approaches him.  
  
"I guess you and Gome will be picking up with my training again, especially with Gome living here. Oh man! That means dawn is now my new wake up time again." Shippou says.  
  
"Of course we are and of course it is. You still need a lot of work on your defense techniques and weapon training." Kag say's to him with a grin.  
  
"Your teaching him to use weapons? Aren't you afraid that he would be more of a target using weapons in a fight?" Scott asks.  
  
"Not really Mr. Summers. Besides it's tradition to be trained with these weapon's." Sesshou says quietly.  
  
"And exactly what kind of weapon's would that be?" I ask him.  
  
"The same as my father trained me with Mr. Logan, which is staff, katana, sai's, glaives, bow and arrow's. The kit is fond of the staff and the katana." He answers.  
  
"You mean you're training him with old fashioned weapon's?" Scott ask's.  
  
"Yes, we are training him with old fashioned weapon's. Had you rather we train him with gun's and explosives instead?" Kag ask's him.  
  
"What I had rather is for him not to be learning to fight with any kind of weapon. That will just draw attention to him in a battle, and cause them to attack him quicker." Scott say's.  
  
"He only uses weapon's when he has no other choice Mr. Summers. You have to admit that there is a few mutant's out there that fighting them hand to hand is too dangerous to do." Kag say's quickly.  
  
"I know that your right Kagome, but it could also put you in a disadvantage if you were fighting some one like Magneto. He has the ability to manipulate metal, he would be able to use your own weapon's against you." Scott say's.  
  
"Mr. Summers who ever said that our weapon's are metal?" Kag ask's quickly.  
  
"Miss. Kagome I may not know much about the kind of weapon's that you fight with, but even I know that you can't make a sword out of wood or bone's." Scott say's with a grin.  
  
"Then you know even less about Japanese weapon's than you thought you did. A good carver who has been taught can make any kind of weapon out of wood, an excellent carver know's how to as well and they also know how to treat and temper it to keep them from breaking. And there is one sword maker in Japan who can make sword's out of bones, he discovered how to make them where they don't break easily and either weapon is as sharp as a scalpel. I have trained and I have fought with these weapon's for over ten year's, so don't you stand there and have the gall to tell me that they can't be made out of wood or bone!" She say's heatedly.  
  
I look at Scott's face and see that he is embarrassed at being lectured by a young woman on weapon's. I grin at his scowl. I turn to the trio who are standing by the window talking in that strange language that Kag had been speaking in earlier. I think that the rest of the team think they are talking in Japanese, but if it is then it isn't any that I know of. Hmm this is getting stranger and stranger. Ro is still giving them hate filled looks, it's strange she's normally the friendly one of the group, she's the one who tries to make everyone feel as if they belong, and she's the unofficial peace keeper in the mansion. I feel bad for Kag, Ro will make her life here difficult. I know that Ro has had some bad run in's with human's, but I didn't have a clue that she hate's them like she apparently seem's too.   
  
"You know it's rude to speak in a language that no one understands, don't you?" I say quietly to them.  
  
"You are correct Mr. Logan, I apologies for our rudeness. We were just filling the kit in on what has been going on since the last time that we were together." He says in a quiet monotone.  
  
"Why do you call him Kit, and what does it mean?" Remy ask's.  
  
"Kit mean's a young fox in Japanese. So if I had to guess Gumbo, it's because of his fox tail." I say with a grin.  
  
"Your correct Logan, that is why Sess call's Shippou a kit. He's called him that for almost as long as he's known him. Shippou was born with his kitsune tail, he was so adorable when he was younger." Kag says with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean when I was younger? I'm still adorable." He says with a grin.  
  
"Yer not that cute kid, you do realize that you have missed yer last two classes?" I ask him with a grin.  
  
"Yeah I know, but then so have you Logan." He answers with a grin.  
  
"I believe that you both have good excuses for missing your last two classes. Kagome will you be staying here tonight, or will you be going back to Mr. Marusan?" Professor Xavier asks her.  
  
Shippou looks at her with hopeful eye's as she stands there, she walks to him and lays her hand on his shoulder and grins up at him.  
  
"I promised Shippou that I would stay here tonight and Sess has already brought some of my things. So if no one objects then I'll stay here tonight." She says quietly looking at all of us.   
  
Shes looking straight at Ro, who says nothing at all. When no one else says anything, the Professor looks back at her.  
  
"Will you need any help in bringing your things in from the car then?" He asks her.  
  
"No, I think that Sess, Shippou, and myself can manage what he brought with him. But thank you for the offer Professor. We will need some one to tell me where to put it all though." She says quietly.  
  
"Shippou can you show her the room beside Remy's?" He asks Shippou.  
  
"It's the one right across from Logan's as well isn't it?" Shippou asks.  
  
"Yes, it is Shippou. Will you mind showing her where her room is?" He asks him again.  
  
"It would be my pleasure in showing Gome to her room Professor, besides if I help her carry her things in then I know that she's really here and not just another dream. Come on Gome!" He says excitedly while grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. The playboy follows behind them silently.  
  
I look around at the rest of the team and try to gage their reactions. I think that things are about to liven up around here. Especially with the arrival of our newest teacher.  
  
"Professor, surely you're not going to allow that man to hang around the school? Especially not after he attacked Ororo, he could be dangerous to the students!" Scott says quickly.  
  
"Scooter the only reason he faked an attack on Ro is because she told him that he couldn't hurt her because he was supposedly human." I say.  
  
"How can you say he faked attacking me Logan! He was holding me up in mid-air with one hand. I could barely breathe." She says angrily.  
  
"Yeah but you could still breathe Stormy. As fast as he is, he could of had you dead before any of us had the time to react and you don't even have a scratch to show from the supposed attack. Mon Du that Hom-me is fast. Make Remy wonder what other tricks those three have up their sleeve's. Are you sure that she's not a mutant Professor? It might make it easier on her around here if she were one." Remy says with a small smile.  
  
"According to her medical records she's a normal human. And from meeting her face to face I would say that she's one of the few who are trying to help mutant's keep their rights and freedom. And from the way Shippou behaves around her I would say that she is also good with children." He says quietly.  
  
"Yes, but she's known Shippou since he was five Professor. We have no way of knowing how the students will behave around her, or how she will react to their misbehavior?" Jean says fretfully.  
  
"I believe that she will do splendidly with the students as well with the faculty. She seems to be a very caring and sensitive young woman Jean. I believe that with a little help from us that she will be able to reach some of the students that we are unable too. I also agree with the Professor that the student's will never be able to function in a normal society if they fear and hate humans. Humans aren't the only one who need to learn to compromise, most mutant's also need to learn that lesson." Hank says quickly.  
  
"Hank is correct about that, everyone needs to learn to compromise mutants and humans alike. Ororo, I would like a word with you in private, so please remain behind after the others leave. So unless there is any more question's, I'll see you all at supper." He says quietly.  
  
We all leave the office quickly. I head over to my room to see how the newest arrival is settling in. Gumbo is heading in the same direction as I'm going.  
  
"What do you think of the new teacher Gumbo?" I ask him.  
  
"Remy think's that she will be a good addition to the school. Remy really want's to see the Petite in a fight, to see if she is as good as Marusan and Shippou claims. Who knows Logan, you may end up with an assistant in your self defense classes. Remy wouldn't mind such a cute assistant. " He says with a grin.  
  
"I really doubt that she would make a good assistant in my class Gumbo. Most of the male's and a few of the female's could throw her over their shoulder and pack her around like a backpack. Hell I think that Jube is taller and more sturdy than she is." I say to him with a grin on my face just thinking about seeing some of the students trying to manhandle her.  
  
"Remy think that the Petite might surprise you Logan. She might be a little too tough for them to try it, though it would be a sight to see, eh? Remy is glad to see Shippou speaking and smile ling. Maybe now we can find out who attacked them and killed his father. We'll just have to wait and see how the card's will fall my friend. Remy heard from a couple of little birds that you and she have already almost come to blows. What did you do to piss her off?" He ask's me with a grin on his face.  
  
"Almost the same thing as Ro said to the playboy. I discovered that she has a temper and is more than willing to fight to back it up. I don't think that Shippou was too happy about our argument though, even though he kept egging her on." I say while shaking my head.  
  
"So the Petite has claws and isn't afraid to use them. Remy will remember not to piss her off. I can think of to many things that I'd rather do with her than to fight. She is quite beautiful, delicate, and graceful." He says with a smile on his face.  
  
"Whoa Gumbo, that playboy might go after you, like he did Ro if you hurt her. Beside's she'd more than likely not be interested in such a womanizer, who is more than likely only after a good time." I say with a grin at his disgruntled look. After a moment he grins at me.  
  
"Remy thinks that Logan already has a crush on the new teacher and doesn't want any competition for her affection's. Beside's who know's Logan she could be the one to change Remy into a one woman man." He says with a grin at the look of amazement on my face.  
  
"Cajun yer crazy, to think that I like that short tempered woman, besides everyone here knows that I'm in love with Jeannie. And Kagome is nothing like her! Just wait Gumbo, I'll get back at you for that crack." I say to him.  
  
Gumbo just smile's at me with a knowing look, which I don't like at all. Knowing him he'll try and play match maker between me and her. We finally reach the floor where our room's are, to see Shippou, Kagome, and Sess walking through her bedroom doorway with some bag's and suitcases in their hands. One of the bag's that Kagome is carrying look's like a weapon case and she is carrying a bow and arrow in her hand. They close the door behind them. I look over at Gumbo who look's like he's deep in thought.   
  
"What are you thinking about Gumbo?" I ask him.  
  
"About what Marusan said to Stormy. About how Kagome has been in more battle's than she could ever imagine and how she has never lost any kind of fight that she's ever been in. Remy want to know what kind of battle that the Petite could have been in, who was she fighting and for what side she was fighting for?" He says quietly.  
  
"Don't have a clue Gumbo, maybe we could have the Professor look into it, because if there has been any kind of major battle in the world then there will be some kind of report on it in the new's. Come on we should go and try to keep the student's out of trouble." I say as I turn away from him and start heading downstair's, I turn back and look Gumbo who is still standing there.  
  
"Are you coming Gumbo, or are you going to keep standing there looking like an idiot?" I ask him.   
  
He turns and looks at me and smile's as he start's walking toward me.  
  
"All Remy can say is that the Petite will more than likely be worth getting to know better. Come on Logan let's go and find out what kind of rumor's that Jube and Rouge are spreading about the new teacher. They are the one's who told Remy of the spat that the two of you had earlier." he says with a grin.  
  
There's no telling how far they have spread the rumor already or how much has been added to it. Just wait until Monday when I get them in my class, I'll keep them so busy that they won't have time to spread gossip.  
  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":  
  
That's all for this chapter. I would like to thank ShadowCastor 015 for the title of this story.  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks,   
  
echo21


	6. Chapter 6

> Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.  
  
"Speaking English"  
  
{Speaking Japanese}  
  
[Speaking Youkai]  
  
---Pov---  
  
Recap from Last Chapter;  
  
"Are you coming Gumbo, or are you going to keep standing there looking like an idiot?" I ask him.   
  
He turns and looks at me and smile's as he start's walking toward me.  
  
"All Remy can say is that the Petite will more than likely be worth getting to know better. Come on Logan let's go and find out what kind of rumor's that Jube and Rogue are spreading about the new teacher. They are the one's who told Remy of the spat that the two of you had earlier." he says with a grin.  
  
There's no telling how far they have spread the rumor already or how much has been added to it. Just wait until Monday when I get them in my class, I'll keep them so busy that they won't have time to spread gossip.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---Kagome---  
  
Sess just left, he promised to come tomorrow and help me test Shippou on his fighting ability's. That way we can figure out where to pick up his training. Shippou is so happy to be with us again, and as much as I hate to bring up the subject of his fathers death I know that I will have to get him to talk about it, if only to help him work through the loss of his father.  
  
"Shippou-Chan, will you tell me who it was that killed your father?" I ask him as I walk up to him and lay my hand on his arm.  
  
"You're not going to give up until I do, are you?" He asks quietly.  
  
"You shouldn't keep it all bottled up Shippou-Chan. You've seen what happens to people who keep their emotion's bottled up, eventually they blow their top's and normally at someone who is innocent. Please tell me, so I can help you through it. I love you like a son and it hurt's me to see you suffer like your suffering." I say quietly while I pull him into a gentle hug.  
  
"I know that everyone here think's that human's killed my Dad because he was a 'mutant', but Dad wasn't killed by human's. He was killed by a couple of mutant's who were trying to recruit us. They didn't like it when Dad said no thanks." He says with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Do you know the name of the group?" I ask him.  
  
"It wasn't even the whole group Gome, it was just two from the group. The leader and his second in command, it was Magneto and Mystic. Thats why I'm here Gome, because the X-Men fight against them. You know that I'm able to take care of myself, I've already learned everything that I need for my education, hell Gome I could teach any of the classes here at the school and I could even take over a teachers position in any college in the country and teach it. Dad was real good at investing our money, I'm no where as rich as Sess is, but with what I have I could live the next three century's and not have to lift a finger.   
  
Kami, I miss Dad so bad Gome! It's so unfair! I want to make them suffer for all of the pain that they have caused me." He says angrily.  
  
I hug him tighter and start to rub his back in a comforting motion as he starts crying into my hair. I feel Shippou start to drop to his knee's I follow him down to the floor to my knee's. He suddenly starts sobbing, so I start to rock him back and forth like I did when he was small and needed to be comforted. I suddenly realized that I am crying right along with him, I hug him tighter as we sit on the floor sobbing our pain and anguish together. My poor little Shippou, he has suffered so much! I keep rocking him until he stops crying but I continue to hold him close to me.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're here Gome! I wouldn't have asked you to come, but I'm glad that you're here." He says quietly against my shoulder.  
  
"Why wouldn't you ask me? I love you, and you shouldn't have been trying to go through this alone Shippou! No matter what happens pup, I will be here for you as long as I live. You're my son, in my heart if not body. You are one of the most important people in my life!" I say fiercely to him.  
  
"The reason I wouldn't ask you to come is that I don't want you to get hurt. I love you Gome! You're the only Mom that I can remember. You've alway's been there for me, you've always shown me that you love me, and you've always protected me. But I'm afraid of losing you too. Like I've lost everyone else! Don't you see Mom if I lose you in my quest for revenge, then I have nothing left to live for. Because right now you and my need for revenge is the only thing stopping me from taking my own life!" He says quietly.  
  
"Shippou, you are a very caring and loving young man, who has so much to live for. I don't want to ever hear you say that you plan to kill yourself! Promise me that you won't kill yourself. Shippou you know that I will grow old and eventually die and leave you. I'm human and there is no stopping my death. Death is a part of life and it will eventually claim us all. You can't live your life fearing death, because if you live in fear then your going to miss out on life. All you can do is live your life to the fullest and remember the one's who are gone. And you can't base your life on seeking revenge against someone, if thats all that you think about then your not really living. You have a lot going for you here, you have found people who took you in when they didn't know a thing about you. You've even made friends here without saying a word to any of them. These people only want to help you, and to help the other kids who need it. I think that you would do better if you thought more about helping those here that you can instead of revenge against Magneto and Mystic. Beside's as you said, the X-Men fight against Magneto but they fight against him because of what he's trying to do. He's trying to destroy all human life, the X-Men are trying to promote peace between mutant's and human's, so everyone can live in peace. It's Xavier's dream for everyone to live together in peace and harmony, it's also become mine Shippou. I want to live long enough to see it, to see human's, mutant's, and Youkai live together peacefully. I think that is something worth fighting for, don't you?" I ask him quietly.  
  
"You're right Mom, that is something worth fighting for. But all I can say is if I get the opportunity to fight Magneto and Mystic I won't hold back against them. I will do everything in my power to stop them, by any means necessary. They've destroyed so many people's live's in pursuit of their goal of domination. Not just mine." he says stoutly.  
  
"You still have me, Sess, my family, and you have the people here at this school. We all care for you and love you. I guess this means that I won't have to fight with you to get you to take your training seriously?" I ask him.  
  
"I promise to take my training seriously Mom, I want more than anything to prove to the X-Men that I am worthy enough to be one of them. I want to help them almost as much as I want to see Magneto get beaten." He says seriously.  
  
I give him an encouraging smile as I pull my self out of his grasp and stand up. I hold my hand out to him and once he takes hold of it I quickly pull him up off of the floor. Once he's on his feet he grins at me as he Lay's his arm across my shoulder.  
  
"Beside's Mom, I really want to see you wipe the floor up with Logan. Because if I've learned anything in the last two week's about him and the X-Men, I've learned that they are going to want to see a demonstration of you're fighting skill. If only to see if you're good enough to be training me in self-defense. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when you kick Logan's ass. Make sure you warn me ahead of time so I can bring a camcorder to record their expression's. Talk about blackmail material!" He says with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
I shake my head at his expression. I look over to where we had left my suitcases sitting in the floor and groan at the idea of unpacking all of it. Sess had brought all of my clothes and most of my weapons, he's bringing the computer's and the rest of my weapons and equipment tomorrow. Shippou look's at me with a grin before he walks over to my suitcases and puts one of them on the bed and opens it and start's handing me a stack of clothes.  
  
"Come on Mom, it's going to take both of us to do this if you want to get it done before supper. Besides knowing Jube and Rogue they're going to have most of the student's curious to meet the woman who wouldn't back down in an argument with the Wolverine. He intimidates most people who don't know him very well. I don't know why though, he may growl and snap at people but he normally doesn't bite anyone. He kinda reminds me of how Inyasha would act sometimes. You know what I mean, they're both of kinda gruff, never wrong, and rude at time's but you know that deep down that they are just trying to hide their softer side from the world." He says with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Just do me a favor pup." I say to him as I start putting the clothes away in the dresser.  
  
"What?" He asks me as he hands me another stack of clothes.  
  
"Don't try to play matchmaker between me and anyone, okay?" I ask him as I put that stack away.  
  
"I won't play matchmaker. I won't have too." He says smugly as he opens the next suitcase.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that statement Shippou?" I ask him.  
  
"There already seems to be two who are interested in you. All you have to do is guess which two." He says with a grin on his face as he hands me another stack.  
  
"Sure there is Shippou." I say with a grin as I put them away.  
  
"Seriously Mom, two of them are attracted to you. I smelled it." He says.  
  
I could tell that he was dead serious by the expression on his face. But to which two is he referring to? Hmm I guess I'll have to tread lightly around all of the single male's until I figure out which two.  
  
"Shippou the last thing on my mind is getting involved with anyone. So don't worry about it, okay?" I ask him as I put them away.  
  
"Why don't you want to get involved with anyone? You're a beautiful woman Mom, you deserve to find someone to love you. Beside's if you don't get involved with anyone, then you'll never fall in love and get married, and I'll never have any younger sibling's to watch out for. I would love to have some younger brother's and sister's." He says with a grin as he opens the bag with my clothes on hangers.  
  
"Shippou I would hate to come between two men who are friends, it would cause problems between them, and that is the last thing that i want." I say quietly as I take a load of the clothes and hang them up in the closet.  
  
"I really don't think that they would hate each other over it Mom. One might be upset for a while if you choose the other one over them, but I think that their friendship would survive it and probably be stronger for it. You really should give it a chance, you might just find your soul-mate in one of them. Or you could end up with two really close friends and still be looking for your other half. You'll never know unless you allow yourself to keep an open mind to the possibility's. That's all I ask Mom. I want to see you happy and loved. You could always marry Sess I guess if you're afraid of becoming involved with someone else." He says with a grin as he hands me the next load.  
  
"Shippou! That's gross, I think of Sess as an older brother and a friend and he thinks of me as a younger sister. Beside's you're assuming that I'll fall in love with one of the two who are attracted to me. They could end up thinking of me as a sister, a friend, or they both could end up hating me after they get to know me better. Besides physical attraction is hardly the major basis to a good relationship." I say to him as I hang them up.  
  
"True, but it's a good place to start from. Just give yourself and them a chance to get to know each other better. Who know's you may have more in common with them and gain two new friends and maybe find your true love in the process. I hope you do settle down with one of them, because if you do then think of all of the extended family that I'll have then." He says with a grin as he opens up the last bag of clothes on hangers and hands me a load to hang up.   
  
"So that's what this is about? You want a larger family. I don't think that I have to fall in love and marry one of them for you to think of them as part of your family. I think that it would please Professor Xavier and the others if you thought of them as part of your family. I don't have to marry anyone for you to do that pup." I tell him as I hang up that load into the closet.  
  
"I know Mom, but then I'll never get to be a big brother if you never get married." He says as he hands me another load of clothes to hang up.  
  
"Well Shippou, thats not really true. If you think of these people as your family then you already have more younger brothers and sisters then I could ever give you. You are after all the oldest person in residence here at the school and that includes the teachers, so you could say that they are all your younger siblings." I tell him as I hang up the clothes.  
  
"Thats true enough I guess. But the teachers feel like older brothers and sisters, some of the younger students I could learn to think of as younger siblings, but I see most of them as friends than siblings. Besides I want actual siblings from you Mom. You and Sess are the only ones who know everything about my past and my true age. If I tried to explain it to most of the ones here they would think that I was crazy. Besides these people have no idea that there was ever any Youkai they only exist in myths and legends to them, if they've even heard of them to begin with. And most of the Youkai that are still around had rather let people think that they are mutants, and in a way I agree with them. Humans and mutants both would freak out if they ever found out that Youkai were real." He says with a frown as he hands me the last load of clothes to hang up.  
  
"I know Shippou. Its sad that Youkai will probably always have to pretend to be something that their not. They either have to pretend to be human or mutant. And their is even some of the younger Youkai out there that don't know that they are actually Youkai, they believe that their mutants. Partially because their parents believe that they might be accepted into society easier as a mutant, or their parents abandoned them or were killed before they were old enough to understand. Besides if you think that they would think that your crazy if told them that you were over five hundred years old, just think of what they would think if I told them that I met you and Sess five hundred years ago because I traveled through a well back and forth to the feudal era and fought demons and gathered pieces of a powerful jewel while traveling with a hanyou, a Youkai exterminator, a perverted monk, a kitsune child, a neko Youkai, an inu Youkai, a toad Youkai, a two headed dragon Youkai, and a little human girl. They would lock me up and throw away the key. You say that Sess and I are the only ones who know everything about your past, but you know ours too. You have to keep in mind pup that if I did get involved with someone here at the school that I would have to keep that part of my past from them, because they would never believe it. I would have to lie to them and you can't build a relationship built on lies." I say to him sadly as I hang up the last load of clothes.  
  
"I've learned one thing Mom, in a relationship you don't have to tell them everything about your past and not telling them everything isn't lying. Because in almost every relationship that I have ever seen there is some things better left unmentioned." He says as he open my weapon case and starts to hand them to me to put away.  
  
"I know Shippou but it isn't how I always thought that a relationship should be handled. Secrets are the biggest destroyer of relationships, they are also the thing that destroy live's. I couldn't get involved with some one and not tell them about my past. I refuse to lie about who I am, and my past is what molded me into who I am today. It must be fate's way to keep me single." I say to him sadly.  
  
I hide my face in my hands and turn away from him, I don't want him to see me cry. I hear him walk up behind me and then I feel him pull me into a tight hug. I hide my wet eyes from him by turning my face away from him, I feel him start to rub my back in a comforting motion.  
  
"Mom don't cry, your soul mate is out there somewhere. Me and Sess will help you find him. And if he's your real soul mate then he'll believe you when you tell him about your past. You should never give up hope of finding him. If anyone deserves to be happy its you Mom, you gave up a normal life to fight for the peace and safety of perfect strangers. Just like you're now taking up the fight to bring peace and safety for humans, mutants, and Youkai. You always see the good in people, if you didn't then you wouldn't have half as many friends as you do. How many people would have tried to befriend Youkai and hanyou, and to treat them the same way she would have a human. You're a special person Mom, you also deserve to be happy, and to find your soul mate. I think that we both will find a place to belong to here, a place that will give our life meaning, and maybe we can both find our soul mate." He says as he hugs me tighter to him.  
  
I reach my hand up and wipe away my tears as I step back out of his embrace. I give him a shaky grin as I stand there, he lays his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezes it.  
  
"Now you should have enough time to clean up and change before supper. It wouldn't do for them to see that you've been crying, they would want to know why. And you know as well as I do that it would be impossible for you to explain." He says with a grin.  
  
" I know pup, do I have enough time to take a shower before dinner?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah you have over an hour, I'll leave you to it and come back in 50 minutes to walk you to supper. All right?" He asks me.  
  
"All right Shippou-Chan, I'll see you in a little while. Okay?" I ask him.  
  
"All right Mom besides that will give me enough time to see what kind of rumors are floating around about you so far, because knowing Jube and Rogue they're going to be some good ones." He says with a grin on his face.  
  
I just shake my head at him as he walks to the door and leaves shutting it gently behind himself. I quickly start gathering my things for a bath and then head to the bathroom.  
  
---Shippou---  
  
It hurts me to see Mom so upset, and she really doesn't have a reason to be. Everyone here has secrets that they will never reveal to anyone. But if she feels like she has to be completely honest in any kind of relationship then I'll do my best to help her convince whoever that she is telling the truth. In a way I think that either of those two could be perfect for her. Logan is a lot like Inuyasha was, he's gruff and barks a lot, but he does it to hide his tender side, he's a great friend who would die to protect those he care's for. He can also be very compassionate. And Remy can be a lot of fun, he's friendly and out going. He can also be fiercely protective over his friends and those he cares for. He's open and honest most of the time, and he's understanding. I bet he would be great with small children.  
  
I think in a way Remy would be a better choice for Mom, he doesn't have any kind of crushes on any one here that would inter fer with his chase of Mom, and everyone here knows that Logan is in love with Jean. Hmm I guess Logan is more like Inuyasha was than I originally thought. Yeah now that I think about it Remy is the one that I think would be the better choice for Mom, and if he's intent on chasing her than I will do everything that I can to help him catch her. I guess I'll hunt him out to find out what he thinks of her, because no matter how well I like him, if all he is after is a casual fling then I will keep him as far away from Mom as I can. She deserves someone to want a serious relationship with her and not as another notch in there bedpost.   
  
Hmm Remy is close by, I can smell him. I walk into the common room to see him looking out of the window. He seems like he's deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Remy, what has you so troubled?" I ask him.  
  
"Nothing has Remy troubled Shippou, I was just thinking." He says quietly.  
  
"About what, or should I say who are you thinking about?" I ask him.  
  
"Hmm Kagome, she is beautiful." He says.  
  
"Yeah she is pretty, but she can be hurt easily. She doesn't need to be hurt again." I say to him.  
  
"You think Remy would hurt her?" He asks me.  
  
"Maybe not on purpose, but if you're not careful you could destroy her. She's been hurt enough in the past and she's still recovering from it. I don't mind if you try to date her, but if you hurt her I'll make sure they never find you're body." I say to him with a scowl on my face.  
  
"Remy would never hurt the Petite on purpose Shippou. Remy just doesn't know if he would ever be good enough for someone like her. Remy doesn't have the best kind of past." He says.  
  
"I think you might be good for her, and she's been through more than you would think. So you're past shouldn't matter, and she never judges anyone on their past. But you're not the only one who seems interested in her," I tell him with a grin.  
  
"Who else is interested in the Petite, and how do you know anyway?" He asks.  
  
"You'll have to figure out who else is interested in her on your own, and I know that he's interested in her the same way that I knew that you were. You're scent gives it away, and I've already warned her that two guys are interested in her." I tell him.  
  
"And what did the Petite think when you told her?" He asks.  
  
"Well her first instinct was to bolt, but I talked her out of it. Then she wanted to know who it was, and lets just say that she's a little upset because I wouldn't tell her, she has to figure out who they are on her own. Just like you have to figure out who is your competition. You'll go farther with her if you become her friend first." I tell him.  
  
"Remy would like to be friends with the Petite, and Remy will remember to tread lightly with her. And if friendship is all that comes out of our relationship, then Remy will be content." He says quietly.  
  
"Good, do you want to go with me when I go and lead her to supper in a little bit?" I ask him with a grin.  
  
"She might become suspicious, if Remy came with you. I don't want to scare her off. If Remy could sit with the two of you?" He asks with a hopeful grin.  
  
"That can be arranged. Besides I can always say that you want to know the both of us better. That way she won't be scared off before she get's to know you better." I tell him.  
  
"The Petite must have been very badly hurt in the past." He says with a frown on his face.  
  
"Believe me she was. She has secrets that she afraid to reveal, she's afraid that it would cause problems if she did get into any kind of relationship." I tell him quietly.  
  
"Remy would like to meet the one who hurt her so badly! I would make him hurt for causing her pain." He says with a frown on his face.  
  
"You'll never be able to meet him. He died years ago, after he chose another to share his life, even though he knew how much Gome loved him." I tell him sadly.  
  
"He must have been a fool to choose someone else over her." He says with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh he was, because he had her heart in his hand and he crushed it. Without a second thought, even after all she had went through to help him achieve his goals. Well I guess I should go and get cleaned up for supper, before I go and get her. See you later Remy." I tell him as I walk away.  
  
Well there's one that I have warned not to hurt her. Logan will be much harder to talk to about it, because he won't admit that he's attracted to her. Oh well whats meant to be will be. I just want to see Mom happy and I'll do whatever I can to help her.  
  
Thats all for this chapter, sorry you had to wait for so long to get it. I'll try to speed up with the next chapter.  
  
Review and let me know if you like it so far.  
  
Thanks,  
  
echo21


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.

"Speaking English"

Speaking Japanese

Speaking Youkai

---Pov---

Recap from Last Chapter;

Well there's one that I have warned not to hurt her. Logan will be much harder to talk to about it, because he won't admitt that he's attracted to her. Oh well whats meant to be will be. I just want to see Mom happy and I'll do whatever I can to help her. Whether she likes it or not.

Chapter 7

---Shippou---

After I finally make it back to my room, clean up and change I have just enough time to go and grab Mom and still be on time for dinner. I head out the door and start to Mom's room.

I guess I'll have to get used to calling her Gome in front of the students and most of the staff. They would never understand why I call her Mom, she doesn't look that much older than me. And if they knew the truth of how much older I really am than her then they really would be confused. But to me she is the only Mom I can remember.

As I get closer to Mom's room I catch several scents near her room. The strongest one is Logans, if it wasn't so strong around the front of her door I would say that he just passed by going to his room but from the strength of his scent he stood there for several minute's. Hmmm what was he up to out side her door?

I reach her door and I listen for a second, I hear her moving around in there. I knocked on her door and open it after she tells me to come. I walk into her room and see her brushing her hair. She's changed into a pair of comfortable looking jeans and a blue t-shirt. If Remy and Logan thought she looked good in a skirt then wait till they see this outfit. I can't wait to see thier reaction to seeing her in tight jeans.

"Will this be allright to wear to dinner Shippou?" She asks me with a worried look on her face.

"You look good Mom, and its no where as tight as some of the outfits that I've seen the other teachers wear around here." I tell her with a grin.

"The Professor told me nothing to tight or revealing." She says quickly.

"I guess he forgot to tell the rest of the women here of that rule. Besides you really look good in jeans Mom." I tell her with a grin.

"I guess we should head down to dinner. Do you have any idea where I'm supposed to sit?" She asks me as we head out of the door into the hall way.

"Well I had hoped you would want to sit with me. Besides most of the other teachers sit around in and among the students. Scott and Jean normally sit together at one table of students. The Professor and Ororo normally at another table of students, and Hank, Remy, and Logan all sit at different tables. So you could say that there is at least one or two teacher's at each table." I tell her with a grin.

"Who's table do you normally sit at?" She asks me as we walk down the hall toward the stairway.

"I normally sit at Remy's or Logan's table. That's where most of my friends sit at." I tell her.

"Where do you plan to sit tonight?" She asks me.

"More than likely at Remy's table, he's easier to get along with than Logan and more fun too." I say with a laugh.

"It wouldn't have nothing to do with the fact that Logan reminds you of Inuyasha, now would it?" She says with a grin.

"Well maybe a little, I get along with him well enough most of the time. But he's one of the few who can piss me off with a single comment or look." I tell her honestly.

"You shouldn't let the past with Inuyasha color your view of Logan. I'm sure he has reasons to be turned like he is. Everyone is shaped by thier past, you, me and everyone is shaped by what they have lived through." She says quietly.

"I know Mom, you've always said never to judge anyone on your first impression of them, and that you should get to know them before you judge them." I say to her.

"We really don't have the right to judge anyone, but you should know them before you write them off. I'm sure that Logan has very good reasons to be turned like he is. From what Sess could find out about him, he's had a very rough life. I think that he's very social for everything that he's gone through." She say quietly.

"Hmm I guess your right, but I still think Remy is more fun to hang around with." I tell her with a grin.

"Shippou you promised that you wouldn't attempt at playing matchmaker between me and anyone." She tells me with a frown.

"Honest Mom I'm not trying to play matchmaker between you and anyone here, but like I said I won't have to. " I tell her with a grin.

She looks up at me with a frown on her face.

"I hope you're really kidding Shippou! Thats the last thing I need and you know it." She says quietly.

"No I happen to think that you're wrong. I think that you need someone to love you more than anything else. You were never meant to stay alone Mom. No one wants to be alone. Not even you , and you know I'm right." I tell her vehemantly.

I guess one of the first things I'm going to have to do is convince her that she deserves to find someone to love her. And that will be hard to do. I know how stubborn she can be. I will have to go about it with caution, and tread lightly until she does accept it.

We finally reach the dining room. One of the first things I notice is that Remys table is full and the only ones at Logan's table is Rogue and Jubilee.

Hmm this throws a wrench into my plan to get Mom and Remy together. I guess everyone is stearing clear of Logan because he blew up this afternoon. It seems like most of students and the staff is afraid of him when he loses his temper. I don't know why they would be afraid of him though, because when he does get mad he normally takes off into the woods until he calms down.

I guess this means that me and Mom will be eating at his table tonight. I look down at Mom and grab her hand and lead her over to the tray line to get our supper. After we fill our plate's we head over to Logans table. We pull out the chairs opposite of Jubilee and Rogue and sit down. I grin at the two girls who are sitting across from.

"Hey Jube, hey Rogue." I say to them as they blush at my grin.

"Hey Shippou, man it seems strange to hear you talk. " Jubilee says with a grin.

"Hi Shippou." Rogue says with a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Let me introduce you to Kagome. Jubilee, Rogue, this is Kagome Higaroshi. Gome this Jubilation Lee and Rogue, and you remember Logan from the meeting in the Professors office." I say while looking to see Mom's reaction.

To see her duck her head to hide her pink cheeks. I quickly turn my head away from everyone at the table so they can't see my grin. I sense Mom shift in her chair so I turn back to face them. Logan is staring down at his plate ignoring all of us, Jube and Rogue are sitting there just watching Mom and me. Mom is smiling softly towards the girls and eating quietly. I can tell that Mom is nervous by the way she's eating her food. I lay my hand on her shoulder to have her turn and look up at me and smile with gratitude and love shining in her eyes. She reaches her hand up and lays it on top of mine and she gently squeezes it.

"So Miss. H how do you know Shippou?" Jube asks her with a grin on her face.

"Well I've known Shippou since he was a small boy. A good friend and I bumped into him after he had been separated from his Dad." Mom said with a sad smile on her face.

"Gome took me with them, and raised me until I was reunited with my Dad. I lost contact with her since we came to the states. I also refused to contact her or Sess when my Dad was killed." I say quietly.

"If you were so close to her than why didn't you contact her when your Dad was killed Shippou?" Rogue asks me gently.

"Because I want to take revenge against the one's who murdered my Dad. And I knew Gome would never allow me to go after them, and I didn't want to put Gome in any kind of danger. She has the tendancy to put herself in harms way to protect the people she cares for. I would never forgive myself if Gome were hurt trying to protect me." I say quietly.

"Do you know who killed your Dad Shippou?" Jube asks me.

"Yes I know who killed him. And Gome is the only one who knows who they are besides me, and that is the way I intend to keep it." I say to them.

"What about Sess, Shippou? We'll have to inform him who they were so he can keep track of there movements." Mom says quietly to me.

"Well he is the only other person that has the right to know who they are kasaan. But he may have trouble finding them and keeping track of them, but if anyone can its him." I say to her with a small smirk on my face.

"Kid I think the rest of the staff should know who attacked and killed yer Dad. Cause if there a new group of humans who kill mutants out there then we should know who they are so we can keep an eye out for them. That way we may be able to prevent it from happening to someone else." Logan says roughly.

"It wasn't humans who killed Shippous Dad Logan-san. It was 2 mutants who were trying to recruit them to join them in there fight against humans. They killed his Dad because he refused there offer." Mom says quietly to him.

"You mean to tell me it was other mutants who killed yer Dad kid?" Logan asks me quietly while watching me and Mom to see if he can tell if we are lying about it.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying Logan. You must know that there are mutants out there that are just as violent against anyone who is not part of there group as they are against humans, and unfortnutely that includes other mutants as well. Just as there are groups of humans out there who are just as bad, they hate anyone who is not part of there group." I say to him in a quiet voice.

"Shippou is correct Logan-san. There is hate and ditrust on both sides. That saddens me that there is hate among people, but unfortunately that is how it has always been in this world. It has ran rampant all through out history. Not just now in the present, but if you check out your history books it has always been that way." Mom says sadly.

"So your saying Miss. H. that it isn't just in the present that all the hatred and fighting has occured because people were different?" Jube asks.

"That is exactly what I am saying Jubilee. Take a look at ancient mythology and history, there has always been fighting between cultures, mainly because they didn't like anyone different to themselves or because the other group had a different set of beliefs then they themselves believed in. Allmost all wars were because of this, very few were against evil. There has been very few times when all groups were united against an evil enemy." Mom says quietly and earnestly.

"But whos to say that the few times that people of different beliefs and back grounds were actually fighting someone who was evil, they might not have been evil they could have just been different from the ones who were fighting them." Rogue says quietly.

"Your correct about that young Rogue, but there are legends of beings in japanese mythology that were evil and went against both human and youkai. These figures were considered evil because they didn't care of who got hurt or killed in thier quest for power, because they killed with out any kind of remorse anyone who tryed to stop all of the suffering and death. That is my definition of evil, someone who hurts and or kills to achieve there goals, or someone who enjoys causing others pain. There is already so much pain and suffering in this world with out someone who does it on purpose." Mom says to them.

I lay my hand on Moms shoulder to have her look into my eyes with a look of deep sadness in her eyes. She gives me a weak smile and squeezes my hand in response.

---Kagome---

I look at Shippou, who is watching me with worried and sad eyes. I give him a weak smile and squeeze his hand that he layed on my shoulder. I look over at the other occupants of our table to see that the three of them were watching us. Rogue and Jubilee we're watching us with curiosty, Logan was watching us with an intense gaze. I give the three a weak smile and then I turn back and look at my plate as Shippou removes his hand from my shoulder.

I keep remembering everything that I have been through in the last ten years and how much my experiances has changed me. Both physically and mentally. I was once a normal human who lived a very normal life, I didn't believe in all the storys that Granpa told of youkai and I didn't believe in all of the myths and legends, not until I went to the fuedal era. Funny how you can see things with such a narrow point of view, until you have to live through something that you never believed was possible.

I sense that I am being watched so I look up to find that Logan is still watching me. I look him straight into his intense hazel eyes and give him as a convincing smile as I could muster. Then I turned my attention back to my plate and tried to finish eating.

After several minutes I notice that some of the students and the staff are taking there plates and eating utensils and handing them to the dishwashers. I look over to where Shippou to see that he is finished eating and is sitting there talking to the girls. I sit there and listen to them as they talk about things and people at the school.

After several minutes Shippou noticed that I had stopped eating and was just sitting there listening to him and the girls talk. He grinned at me and reached for my tray and set it on top of his. He got up and took them over to where the dishwashers were waiting to recieve them, he grinned at the one who took and stood there talking to them for a few minutes before he came back to the table.

"Gome are you about ready for your tour of the facility?" He asks me with a grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me Shippou. Are you going to be the one to give me the tour or are going to let someone else do it?" I ask him with a smile.

"Of course I'm going to be the one to give you the tour Gome. I don't trust the rest of them to do it right, they would leave out the best shortcuts." He says with a grin.

I grin up to the young youkai who thinks thinks of me as his Mom. I am the only mother that he remembers in his life. His own had died when he was very young from a fight she had gotten into while he and his dad had been some where else.

He reaches and takes my hand into his and pulls me up from my seat. I smile at the occupants at the table and then look at Shippou. He reads the request that I have in my eye's.

"Jube, Rogue, and Logan would you three like to join me in showing Gome around the school?" He asks them with a smile.

"I would love to Shippou but Rogue and I promised to help Bobby with his homework tonight. Maybe we can hang out with you two tomorrow?" Jubilee says with a smile.

"Plus I'm sure the two of you would like a little bit of time to catch up on each others lives. We wouldn't want to intrude on it tonight, besides Miss. H. is going to be here for at least the rest of the school year." Rogue says with a shy smile on her face as she looks at the two of us.

"Ok, what about you Logan, will you be joining us tonight?" Shippou asks him.

"Maybe some other time kid, I need to talk to the Professor and the rest of the teachers about what you said earlier about the ones who killed your Dad. You know that they will want to know who did it, don't you?" Logan asks Shippou.

"I know they will want to know who it was Logan, but the way I see it. It's none of there business. Gome and Sess are the only ones who has the right to know who it is. Don't worry about me planning on going after them either, Gome and Sess won't let me go after them for revenge. But if there is any way I can stop them from achieving there goals then I will. I promise you that much. " Shippou says quietly.

I walk over to Shippou and pull him into my arms for a quick hug.

"Its going to be ok Shippou-chan. We're here now." I say to him very quietly as I release him from my hug.

"I know Gome, and as glad as I am to have you and Sess with me again, in a way I wish you weren't here." He says with a sad look on his face.

"Shippou how can you say that to Miss. H.? You said yourself that you consider her almost like your mom, why wouldn't you want her here?" Jubilee asks him.

"Because Jubilee-san, Shippou-chan doesn't want me to get involved in something where I may get hurt. He and Sess are very protective over me, even if though they both know that I am able to protect myself." I say to the trio who is watching us.

"I don't know about that MissH. some of the mutants that the X-Men go up against would rather kill a human than look at one. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt by them either, and I just met you for the first time today. Wolvie says that normal humans will get hurt if they were caught in a fight between two mutant groups, cause like I said some mutants hate all humans and would love to see the whole population of humans be destroyed. I was amazed when I heard that the Professor hired you to teach here knowing that you are a normal human, some of the students are really predjudiced against humans. I'm actually afraid that some of them might try to hurt you." Jubilee says to me with a worried expression on her face.

"You have no need to fear for my safety at either here in the school or in the outside world Jubilee. I'm quite capable of defending myself against humans or mutants." I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Shes right Jube, I know that Gome is more than capable of defending herself. What Sess and I really worry about is her getting hurt by putting herself into harms way trying to protect the people that she cares for. Shes done it before and knowing Gome as well as I do I know she'll do it again." Shippou says to her.

"So what yer saying kid is that she has the habit of getting hurt because she gets in the way trying to protect others." Logan says.

"She doesn't just do it for people she knows, I've seen her do it to protect perfect strangers too." Shippou says.

"Your kidding aren't you Shippou? Shes put herself into danger to protect people she doesn't even know?" Rogue asks him.

"No, I'm just stating facts Rogue. Its part of who she is, and her miko training just reinforces it." Shippou says to her.

"What is a miko? " Jubilee asks.

"A miko is a shrine priestass, we use herbal remedys to treat illnesses. Mikos also teach and protect people who are under there care." I tell her.

"Why do they need to protect people? Isn't that what the local law enforcement agencys are for? " Jubilee asks me.

"According to legends and myths, mikos use to protest there villages from evil spirits and from mauradering youkai and hanyou who were prone to attack humans and thier settlements." I answer her.

"What are 'youkai'?" Rogue asks.

"Youkai is the japanese word for demon, and hanyous were half-demons." Shippou answers her.

"You don't meant to tell me that you believe in demons and half-demons? They never existed, people made them up to scare thier kids into behaving. Thay never really existed, thats why they are myths and legends, and everyone knows that those were used to entertain people." Jubilee says.

"I think that it is all on how you were raised Jubilee. I mean look at Shippou and myself, we were raised hearing about youkais and hanyous. They are part of our upbringing, we have been told about all of the myths and legends about them, and there is always some truth in all of the myths and legends. They are for the most part partially true." I answer her.

"Gomes right, most myths and legends are based on things tha really happened. Can you imagine that in a hundred years from now the storys that will be told by your descendants? They will be telling of all of the mistrust and fighting between the normal humans and mutants. For all we know one or the other of the groups will be more dominant if both even survive. One group could totally destroy the other and all that will be remembered of the group that is no longer alive will be myths and legends. I for one believe that there were once youkai who walked out in the open with man, for all anyone knows there could still be youkai out there somewhere, who are able to blend in with humanity. " Shippou says earnestly.

I know that Shippou feels bad that he can't come out in the open and admit that he himself is a kitsune youkai, and he also dislikes having to hide how old he is from everyone here. He only appears to be 17 or 18 years old, who would believe that he is over 500 hundred years old. No one would believe him if he tried to tell them the truth of his past and of his origins, just like no one would believe me if I told them of my adventures in the past.

I lay my hand on Shippous arm to gain his attention, he looks at me as he lays his clawed one over mine.

"I believe that you promised to show me around the school Shippou-chan. Shouldn't we get it started before I fall asleep on my feet? I did after all just arrive in the U.S.A. just this morning, and there is a time difference that I need to get use too as well. Shall we get the tour done with so I can get a little bit of sleep." I ask him quietly.

"Your right Gome, I keep forgetting that you just got here today from Japan. If you guys don't mind I'm going to give Gome a quick tour before I take her back to her room. I'll see you all tomorrow." Shippou says quietly as he leads me away from the table and out into the hall way.

I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I hope you think that it has been worth the wait. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. I'll try to do better at getting the next chapter out on it quicker.

Thanks,

echo21


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.

"Speaking English"

--Speaking Japanese--

'Speaking Youkai'

-'telepathy'-

-telephone conversation -

---Pov---

Recap from the last chapter;

"Your right Gome, I keep forgetting that you just got here today from Japan. If you guys don't mind I'm going to give Gome a quick tour before I take her back to her room. I'll see you all tomorrow." Shippou says quietly as he leads me away from the table and out into the hall way.

Chapter 8

Once we were in the hall way I looked at Shippou and see that he has a sad look on his face. I take him by his hand and I gently tug on it.

"Show me the gardens first, we should be able to talk there and not be disturbed. I think that we have a few things to talk about, don't you?" I ask him gently.

"OK Kasaan. We'll talk in the garden. That will feel like old times won't it?" He asks with a sad look on his face.

He started down the hallway toward a French door, he opens the door and leads me through it. We go out the doors and head toward a gazebo that is sitting out there with a seat in it. We reach it and we sit down together on it.

I turn to him and look at him with a knowing look.

"OK Shippou what is on your mind? Its not like you to be so serious or to go into a lecture mode. Tell me what your thinking about so I can try to help." I say to him gently.

"Kasaan, I don't know where to begin." He says quietly.

"The beginning is the best place to start, tell me what you have been doing since you left Japan." I say to him.

"Well the first few years was exciting, we had to learn the language and the customs, so we could blend in better here. Sess helped Dad build up his business, to get up and running smoothly. Sess also taught us how to keep telepaths from probing our minds. Like he did with you in the feudal era, you know what I'm talking about." He asks me.

"Yes I remember all of the training that I received from Sess in the feudal era, and hes even kept it up once I came back home for good. Every time he would come to Tokyo for more than one day we would spend all of our time together training and when he knew he wouldn't be there much he would have his assassin Kiro come and train me. To keep me in shape for fighting." I say to him with a knowing smile on my face.

"Well knowing Sess as good as we both do I would say that Kiro was more than likely there to protect you as well as to train you. We both know how overprotective Sess can be where you are concerned." He says with a big grin.

"I know Shippou, Sess sees me as his younger sister. So he feels that it is his duty to protect me from all harm. You do realize that hes even broke into the schools private files and went through them before I was even packed to come here. He did it as soon as I told him that I accepted the position to teach here." I tell him while shaking my head.

"That sounds like something Sess would do, I take it that how you found out that I was here?" He asks me.

"Yes it was how we found out that you were here. I wish you had called me when your Dad had been killed." I say as I pull him into my arms and hug him.

"I know I should of called you and Sess when Dad was killed, but I knew that you would be against me going after the ones who killed him." He says in a whisper against my hair.

"You're right, I don't want you to live the rest of your life for revenge Shippou. We both know from our past that no matter what kind of revenge that you take against them, it won't bring your Dad back. We have both seen how the need for revenge takes over peoples lives.

But I think that if we stay here long enough you'll get your chance to fight them. The X-Men are fighting against them constantly, we just have to prove to them that we belong on the team. That means we are going to have to constantly train in our free time." I say to him as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I guess when you went through all of the files that Sess dug up that you discovered one of our friends are working very closely with Magneto and Mystique." He asks me softly.

"Yes I saw that Shippou, I just have one question for you. Was he there when your Dad was killed?" I ask him quietly.

"No, he wasn't there with them. I could smell his scent on them but it was very faint, they hadn't been around him for a while. If they had been anywhere near him before hand I would have caught a much stronger scent of him." He says quietly.

"So it would be safe to assume that he didn't know what they had planned for you and your Dad." I say to him.

"I would almost bet that he didn't have a clue as to what they planned to do Kasaan. I know that he despises most humans, because of how he's been treated by them in the past, but I know that he would never hurt us. We're his friends, the only people that he really trusts. He may work with Magneto and Mystique but he doesn't trust them. I think you should contact Sess and have him to arrange for the three of us to meet with him" He says.

"All right, I'll call Sess and get him to contact our friend for a meeting. Besides he may know of a way for us to get to Magneto and Mystique with out us having to involve the X-Men. Don't get me wrong I know the X-Men are fighting to keep an all out war from breaking out between mutants and humans, but this fight between us and Magneto has nothing to do with there cause, its personal." I say to him.

I sense that someone is approaching the gardens, I feel Shippou stiffen up in my arms as he catches the scent of whoever is approaching us, he quickly pulls out of my hug and he grins at me as he turns in the direction of the person is approaching us from.

"All right Gambit you can come out of the shadows now!" Shippou says loudly.

"How you know Remy was here? Remy was very quiet when he approached you." Remy asks as he steps into our view.

"Your not that quiet Remy, besides your cologne always arrives before you do." Shippou answers him with a grin on his face.

"You mean to tell Remy that you are like Logan?" He asks.

"Well I do have really good hearing and I catch scents better than most people can, but Remy a normal human can catch your scent really easy. Your cologne has a really strong smell to it, you're going to have to change it before you try to sneak up on someone." Shippou says with an impudent grin on his face.

"Remy will have to remember that in the future. I see that you have made it to the gardens in the tour that you are giving to the Petite, how do you like the school so far Petite?" He asks me as he looks into my eyes.

"It seems to be a very beautiful school from the little that I've seen of it. I asked Shippou to start my tour here in the garden, and I'm afraid that is as far as we've gone with the tour. The garden seems so peaceful and quiet that I asked if we could sit down and catch up a little. It has been a while since we had a chance to catch up on each others lives." I answer him with a grin.

"Remy is glad to finally hear Shippou's voice, you have worked a miracle with him Petite. Remy wonders what other surprises you have in store for us, one thing Remy is sure of. You're really going to keep things exciting around here this year, and Remy thinks everyone here needs some excitement." He says with a smile.

"Oh I don't know about how me being here will be the cause of any more excitement than normal. After all I am just a normal human, theres nothing very special about me." I say to him quickly.

"I don't know about that Gome, you seem to have the ability to bring out the best in people. Plus trouble always seems to find you no matter how you try to avoid it." Shippou says with a grin on his face.

"Plus according to Jubilee and Rogue you don't seem to be afraid of the Wolverines temper, now that is something Remy would have liked to have seen. You standing there arguing with him and not backing down." He said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yup one thing I guess I should warn you about concerning Gome. She has a hell of a temper on her, and when she's mad everyone should just stay out of her way. I've seen her beat the crap out of one of our friends when he pissed her off. And he's one that I don't even think Logan could defeat easily by himself. I know that if I was in any kind of fight there is no one I would rather have watching my back than Gome. Shes that good when it comes to a fight, and I personally can't wait to see her wipe the floor up with Logan." Shippou says with a grin on his face.

"Shippou I think that you should stop while you are ahead. Besides I did call a truce with Logan." I say to him with a warning look in my eyes.

"Yeah but now he's promised to help you with my training to Gome, and I know for a fact that the way the two of you train is really different. Logan try's to teach us to win the fight by brute strength, don't get me wrong he does show us some martial arts. But what he does show normally takes a lot of physical strength, and some of the students just doesn't have that kind of strength. Thats why I've been doing a little training with them on my own before and after classes. Thats what I was doing in Logan's class yesterday when you arrived, I was showing Jube and Rogue how to block an aggressive attack from a larger opponite. They just don't have the strength to fight like Logan trains them to. So I was wondering if we could help them out a little with there training, to show them that they don't have to use brute strength to win a fight. What do you think Gome, will you help me with there training?" He asks me.

"I don't know Shippou, the Professor may not like us interfering with there training. We would have to get his permission before we even attempted to train them. I don't want to make anyone angry with us for butting our noses into something that they consider none of our business. Besides the girls may not want to train with us, you know how difficult it can be at times and how much time it takes to get any degree of control in the way we fight." I tell him quietly.

"I know Kasaan, but I'm afraid that if the girls were ever faced against a stronger opponite that they'll end up getting hurt or killed. They are my friends and I want to see them live a full life, not one that is cut short because they didn't get the training they needed to keep them alive. We can provide that training, and I know that they want to train to be better fighters. Because if they didn't then they never would have started training with me. Gome you know I'm better than the average fighter, but I'm still learning and I'm not a natural when it comes to teaching anyone else. You are one of the best fighters that I have ever seen and you are a natural when it comes to teaching others. Please say you'll help me train them to be better fighters?" He asks me.

"The only way I will inter fer with there training is if we get the Professors permission Shippou. And that is my final word on it kit. We'll ask him tomorrow if he'll allow us to help train the girls in self defense. Alright?" I ask him quietly.

"OK Gome, I guess I should be getting you up to your room for the nite. Especially since you'll be up at the crack of dawn to start my training again." He says with a grin.

"You have that right Shippou-Chan, plus I need to get ahold of Sess and see if hes located our mutual friend for us. Remy will you be going in now?" I ask the taller man softly.

"Well I more than likely will be heading inside Petite, its getting late and I have an early class in the morning." He answers me with a smile.

"Well if it wouldn't be any inconvenience to you, I can follow you back to my room. That way Shippou-Chan can go straight to his room and get ready for bed, because as he mentioned he and I have to get up early in the morning to start his training back up. So if you will be kind enough to show me back to my room, I would appreciate it." I ask him with a smile.

"It would be Remy's pleasure to show you how to reach your room Petite. I am ready to show you any time that you're ready to go Petite." He says with a smile.

I stand up and Shippou stands up at the same time that I do, I turn and give Shippou a quick hug, and I'm a little shocked to feel him return it so fiercely. I hug him tighter for a moment before I step back out of his embrace. I give him a loving smile as I start to turn toward where Remy was standing.

"I'll see you in the morning Gome, don't forget to call Sess tonight and ask him to get ahold of our friend for us and to set up a meeting between all of us soon. All right?" Shippou asks me.

"All right Shippou-Chan. I'll call Sess as soon as I reach my room. You had better be getting in the bed, because we have some training to do in the morning, all right?" I say to him with a grin when I see him give me a mock glare.

"All right Gome. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Kasaan and I'm glad that your here." He says with a small smile on his face.

"I love you too Kit, I'll see you first thing in the morning. I'm ready any time you are Remy." I say to the tall Cajun who is standing there watching Shippou and me with an intense gaze.

Remy motions for me walk beside him as we head into the school. As we get closer to where our rooms were I noticed that Remy was watching my every move with an intense gaze with his demon like eyes of black and red. I smile at him as we get to my door way.

"Thanks for showing me how to get back to my room Remy. I hope I pick up the lay out of the school soon, that way I won't always need a guide to show me where to go." I say to him with a grin.

"Believe Remy when he says that it is an honor to be Your guide Petite. Feel free to ask me to show you around anytime, it would be my pleasure." He says with a smile.

"I may have to take you up on that offer Remy. And thanks for being so nice to me today. My reception was a little rough today, but it went better than I expected it too." I say with a small grin as I open the door to my room and start to walk into it.

"It was my pleasure Petite, Remy hopes that we become good friends in the near future. Good night Petite, Remy hopes you have a pleasant rest tonight and I'll see you at breakfast in the morning." He says as he reaches and takes my hand into his and places a chaste kiss on it before he turns and goes into his room.

I quickly dart into my room and shut the door firmly behind me. I put my hand up to my hot face and wonder if he's one of the ones that Shippou was talking about earlier. I will admit that he's very attractive, suave, and charming. But what will I do if he openly pursues me?

I stand there for several minutes lost in thought before I remember that I need to call Sesshoumaru. I walk over to the desk where I had left my purse before I had went down to supper. I quickly dig through it and find the cell phone that Sess had given me earlier today. I quickly dial Sess's private number. It rings twice before I hear Sess's voice on the other end of the line.

-Hello femina, -

-Hey Sess. How did your practice with Kiro go tonight? -

-As well as can be expected femina. What do you need? -

-Well I talked to Shippou about who killed his Dad. -

-Did the kit know who it was? -

-Yes he knows exactly who it is that killed his Dad Sess. It was two mutants that wanted him and Shippou to join there group and apparently they didn't like it when Karama turned them down on there offer. -

-Who killed Karama femina? -

-Magneto and Mystique. -

-The ones that Victor works with? -

-The same ones Sess, I asked Shippou if he was with them. -

-How did the Kit answer the question? -

-He said that he wasn't with them and from the scents he got off of them he hadn't been close to them for a while before they came and killed Karama. Shippou and I believe that he didn't know what they were planning to do. Because you know as well as we do that he may not like humans but he wouldn't ever turn against his friends. -

-I agree femina, he may despise most humans but he wouldn't ever turn against the few people that he considers his friends. -

-Thats what Shippou and I know Sess. Shippou wants you to get ahold of him for us. To set up a meeting with the four of us. And you know as well as I do that we can't let the X-men know about it. -

-I know femina, they could never understand how we could consider Victor as a friend. Because to them he is an enemy. I'll contact him tonight and contact you tomorrow with the time for a meeting between us. You may want to give the Professor Kiro's name and inform him that Kiro will be helping both you and Shippou in your training. Because I know for a fact that they have been trying to do a background search on me, just as I know they haven't had much luck finding out very much on me. -

-Alright Sess, I'll give them Kiro's name so they can do a background search on him. I will need to have a last name to give them too, I don't think they would like to be given just his first name only. -

-His name is Kiro Kai, at least that is the one he is using now. -

-OK Sess, I'll give it to the professor in the morning. Do you know what time I can expect the ones who will be installing my phone line to arrive tomorrow? -

-Yes they will be there tomorrow at 10 am, and Kiro will be the one to install both your lines and he will also be the one to set up your computer as well. So you may wish to inform the Professor about Kiro. You should be getting to sleep femina, you have to get up early to train the Kit. You will also have to find out what his present strengths and weakness's are in his defense. Good night femina. -

-Good night Sess. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Fluffy! -

I quickly hang up the phone. I hope to Kamie that Vic didn't know what they had planned for Shippou and Karama. I don't know if I could consider him as an enemy.

Thats all for this Chapter, please review and tell me what you think of it.

Thanks,

echo21


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.**_

_**"Speaking English"**_

_**--Speaking Japanese--**_

_**'Speaking Youkai'**_

_**-'telepathy'-**_

_**-telephone conversation -**_

_**---Pov---**_

_**Recap from the last chapter;**_

_**I quickly hang up the phone. I hope to kami that Vic didn't know what they had planned for Shippou and Karama. I don't know if I could consider him as an enemy. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**I know to most people he's just a vicious cold blooded killer. Who hates everything, but we know him better than most people would ever think anyone could know him. **_

_**I may despise most of his methods and I really despised him when I first met him, but that was before I saw underneath all of the hate and pain that formed him into what he is. **_

_**He's like a lot of mutants out there, he hates humans for not accepting him for who he is. He hates that he was experimented on and tortured by them. And I can understand his hatred of humans, I would probably feel the same way if I had experianced the same treatment that he lived through.**_

_**But in the last eight years that I have known him I have noticed a change in the way he deals with humans. He's not as violent now with humans in general, now just fights against them when they attack him. True he still will kill them in a fight. But he normally lets them start the fight.**_

_**I can still remember the first time I met the blond mutant giant who goes by the name 'Sabertooth'.**_

_**------------flashback-----------**_

_**It's so nice to have a short break from all of the shard hunting. I just hate having to try to catch up on some of my school work. Ok I think that I have all of my History work done, now to hit the Math books.**_

_**I suddenly felt a demons youki approaching the shrine. I quickly get up from my desk and grab my swords and head for the backyard which is where the demons were approaching. Suddenly I see three figures coming through the back gate of the shrine. Two of the three I knew, it was Shippou and his Dad Karama, I quickly put my swords in there sheathe's as I noticed that they are carrying the third person between them. I run over to them and to get a closer look at the large blond man who was covered in blood being carried between them.**_

_**'What happened to him Shippou?' I ask him quietly.**_

_**'We found him being attacked by soldiers Mom. They were trying to kill him, so me and Dad rescued him. We brought him here because we know he'll need some medical treatment and we know we couldn't take him to a human hospital.' Shippou says quickly.**_

_**'I know they would think him to be a mutant, what kind of youkai is he? I don't sense any youki from him.' I ask.**_

_**'He is a mutant Kagome-chan, we hope you are willing to help him, and we hope you'll forgive Shippou and I for bringing him here unannounced. We didn't know where else to take him for treatment.' Karama says quietly.**_

_**A mutant! No wonder I didn't sense any youki coming from him as they drew closer to the shrine. I quickly look at Karana and Shippou who were standing there waiting for me to say something.**_

_**'You did the right thing in bringing him here Karama. Quickly bring him into the house, I'll go and get my medical supplies. Take him to my bedroom.'**_

_**I quickly gather all of my healing herbs and I see something that may be useful if he's violent so I grab it as I head out toward my bedroom with all of my supplys in my hands.**_

_**I reach my bedroom to see that Karama had removed my comforter off of the bed and had folded it up and laid it to the side of the bed.**_

_**I start to remove most of his ripped clothing, once I have him down to his underwear. I start to clean off all of the blood off of him to discover that his wounds are already healing. He may have some youkai blood in him after all or else that is part of his mutant gift, along with the claws and fangs. I quickly start to use the disinfectant on him, then after i had disinfected all of his wounds I start wrapping them. After all of his wounds are wrapped I grab ahold of the extra item I had grabbed. I hold it in my hands and quickly say the chant that activates it. It flew apart and reformed around his neck. I quickly say the word of subjucation.**_

_**--Down boy--**_

_**It glowed briefly and pressed him deeper into the bed. I hear him moan briefly from the extra pressure**_

_**'Kagome-chan do you really believe that the enchanted necklace will really be necessary?' Karama asks me.**_

_**'I don't really know if it will be necessary or not Karama, but I had rather put it on him before he wakes up. Rather than try to put it on him once he's awake. He may not be the friendliest person to deal with once he's awake and able to move around. He may try to attack us when he wakes up. I'd rather be safe than sorry.' I say to him quietly.**_

_**'I understand Kagome-chan, from the way we saw him fight off the soldiers that were attacking him I woulld say that it would be a safe bet to say that he might try to attack us when he wakes. Shippou saw him being attacked and insisted that we help him escape.' Karama says quietly.**_

_**'I couldn't stand there and watch a group of soldiers just kill him Mom. I can smell that he has a lot of hatred in him and I can also smell a lot of blood on his claws, but no one has the right to kill someone else just because they're different. I saw them chase him down after they noticed that he had claws and fangs, I at first thought that he was a youkai until I got close enough to smell that he was a human. I would have thought by now the humans would be able to get along better with one another. But no they still persicute people who are differnt than they are.' Shippou says.**_

_**' I know what you mean Shippou-chan, I guess someone should call Sess and inform him that we have guest here that we may need his help in controlling when he wakes up, Karama would you please call Sess for me and Shippou-chan you're going to have to run interference with my family. Do whatever you have to but keep them out of this room until we discover whether or not our guest is a threat to us. And you two might want to clean yourselves up while your at it, your both covered in blood. Use Souta's bathroom and there should be some clothes in there that both of you can change into as well.' I say with a smile at the two of them.**_

_**'Are you sure that its safe for the both of us to leave you alone in here with him by yourself?' Karama asks me.**_

_**'Considering I can beat both of you most of the time when we spar I think I'll be able to defend myself from him if he wakes up before your finished.' I say with a grin at them.**_

_**'Ok Mom, we'll be back before you even know we are gone.' Shippou says as he pushes Karama out of the door.**_

_**I sit there watching him sleep, I notice that he is sweating so I grab up a washclothe and wet it in the pan of clean water that is sitting by the bed. I quickly start wiping his face with it trying to cool him off. I then start to check in under his bandages only to discover that most of his wounds are almost completely healed.**_

_**He starts to move around more on the bed, I place my hand on his arm trying to keep him from destroying my bed in his sleep. It shouldn't be long till he wakes up. I feel him suddenly tense under my hand, I look up toward his face to see that he's awake and watching me.**_

_**--I see that your finally awake, my name is Kagome. I'm just trying to help you.-- I say to him in a calm voice.**_

_**"Where am I? " He asks in a rough and gravelly voice.**_

_**"You're in my home, my friends saw you being attacked. They rescued you and brought you here for treatment. My name is Kagome, I'm the miko here at my familys shrine. I promise we won't hurt you, we just want to help you get better." I say to him quietly.**_

_**"Why would you want to help me? You don't even know me!" He says roughly.**_

_**"Its my duty to help any who need it and that includes mutants as well as humans. What is your name?" I ask him.**_

_**"You can call me Vic or Victor." He says roughly.**_

_**"Ok Victor-san. My friends who brought you here to begin with should be returning very shortly. Karama is calling one of our friends to let him know that we have an unexpected guest here at the shrine, but I would figure that you will be up and about in a day or two with very little evidence of ever being wounded to begin with. You are very fortunate to have the mutant ability of fast healing, otherwise you more than likely would have taken a very long time to recover." I say to him quietly.**_

_**"Yeah lucky me." He says roughly.**_

_**"You never know Victor-san, your luck may be changeing for the better." I say with a small smile on my face.**_

_**------------end flashback------------**_

_**I smile at the memorys of the blond giant who gradually became one of our closest friends, I hope we don't have to give up our friendship with him. **_

_**I start to get my things together to change for bed, after I finish changing I climb into the bed and close my eye's.**_

_**xoxoxo early the next morning xoxoxo**_

_**I slowly wake up early the next morning, I lay there for a few minutes longer before I get up from the bed and head into the bathroom. After I take a quick shower I start getting ready for this mornings practice with Shippou. I quickly braid my hair and put one of my training gi's on and grab our training swords as I head out of the room.**_

_**As I step out of my room I realize that Shippou never showed me where his room was. I quickly start searching for his familar aura, it just takes me a couple of seconds to find it. I quickly head in the direction that I sense him after just a few minutes I find myself in another part of the mansion. I quickly home in on his aura and go to the door, I gently knock on the door and wait as I hear him get up and come toward it. I'm standing ther with a grin on my face as he opens the door.**_

_**"Morning Shippou-chan, hurry up and get dressed."**_

_**"Morning Kasaan, give me just a minute and I'll be ready. Do you want to come inside and wait for me to finish getting ready? My room mate could sleep through an earth quake so there's no danger of waking him up."**_

_**I walk into the room but I make sure to leave the door open as I enter and I walk over to Shippou's bed and quickly make it up before I sit down on it to wait for Shippou to finish getting ready.**_

_**He walks out of the bathroom dressed in a gi similer to mine, I stand up and hand him his practice sword as I head for the door. The two of us quickly head downstairs and silently head for the backyard.**_

_**We quickly head for the woods behind the mansion, we should be able to train there and not disturb anyone.**_

_**The two of us quickly do our warm ups to limber our muscles up. After we finish our warm ups we quickly start our sparring sessions against each other, we start out in hand to hand combat, and after a few quick matches we stop to rest for a bit before we start our sword practice.**_

_**--I see that you haven't fallen to far behind in your self-defense, I just hope that you've kept up your sword training Shippou-chan.--**_

_**--Well, I guess I have fallen behind on the sword practice Mom, but then you have to think they make us practice self defense here but no one uses a sword here. But I have been sparring with Remy with bo staffs, you know I like to fight with a bo staff better than with a sword any day.-- He says with a grin on his face.**_

_**--I know that Shippou-chan, but using a katana is a part of your heritage. Besides when you fight a stronger opponite a sword will give you a better advantage in some cases.--**_

_**--I know Mom, but I don't like the idea of having to kill anyone in a fight, and in most the sword fights you in end up killing your opponite. I know that in a fight against a youkai it is better if you finish them off as quick as you can, but now a days you rarely see another youkai around here and most of the hanyous don't even know that they are hanyous, they think they are mutants. But you have to think about most of our opponites are going to be normal humans Mom. I just don't think I could kill one in a fight, besides the X-Men don't cadone killing of any kind.--**_

_**--I know Shippou-chan, and like you I don't think that I could kill a human either. Hell I don't even like it when I have to kill a youkai, but I know that if push came to shove I would do what I had to, to protect myself and to protect the ones that I love. Come on we still have to check out how bad you've become with your sword. Because its actually starting to become light out, the rest of the school should be waking up soon and we need to get back in time to take a shower and get dressed for breakfast.--**_

_**--Mom did you talk to Sess last nite?--**_

_**--Yes I told him about the situation, he said he would call us when he had arrangements made for us to meet with him.--**_

_**--I can't wait to see him again Mom, I hate to admit it but I've missed his sorry hide hanging around. Besides he promised me that he would help me get another car to replace my last one.--**_

_**--I don't think that the Professor or the rest of the staff would like to see you in one of those suped up cars Shippou. Especially the ones that you add your favorite toys too, I should have known that it was a bad idea for Vic to be the one to help you get the last one.--**_

_**--Yeah you should have known better Mom, but you have to admit that it was really cool.--**_

_**--It may have been cool Shippou, but it caused a lot of trouble.--**_

_**--Yeah but it saved our asses more than once too!--**_

_**--True it did on occasion get us out of a few situations Shippou-chan, but it was also the reason we were in most of them to begin with.--**_

_**--I know Kasaan, but you have to admit that I'm older and wiser now than I was then. I want another car Kasaan, besides a car like the last one would fit in here pretty well . Have you checked out the vehicles they have in there garage here? My last one would be considered plain next to some of them.--**_

_**--This time we'll get Sess to help us both get cars for our time here in the states Shippou-chan.--**_

_**--Kool! Who knows what kind of modifications Sesshoumaru will be able to make on them.--**_

_**--True Shippou-chan, and I think that we will have to put off the swords until after class today. But that by no means gets you out of it, Sess or Kai will more than likely be the ones to test your strength and weakness with the swords, that way I will be able to watch for your weak points with it. Come on Shippou-chan we should head back to the school before everyone is up and about.--**_

_**--Ok Kasaan, besides if we leave now we'll just have enough time to clean up and get dressed for breakfast. Believe me its better to get to the meal hall early, cause some of these kids eat like they have never seen a decent meal in thier lives. Come on Kasaan we should hurry before Wolverine gets down to eat, cause if he comes down before we can get up stairs than we'll have to explain to him why we were up and out so early this morning.--**_

_**--Ok Shippou-chan, lets go!--**_

_**I started out quickly at a fairly fast jog back to the school, Shippou kept up with my pace easily all the way back. We go into the school through the kitchen door. We see several people rushing around finishing the breakfast meal. We head up the back stairway, once we reached the top of the stairs we grined at each other and headed into opposite directions towards our rooms.**_

_**Once I was in my room I quickly put away the swords and then went to the closet and pulled out some comfortable pants and a matching shirt to go with them. I quickly wash up and get changed. I quickly braid my hair up and then I decide to head on downstairs to hunt for Shippou. On the way out of the door I grab the cell phone that Sess had given me and put in my pocket.**_

_**I quickly head towards the dining room and I noticed that Shippou was right about it being rather full this early in the morning. I look around and spot Shippou at the table with Remy and a group of his friends. Shippou had an extra plate beside him, he motions for me to come to the table. When I reach the table he motions for me to sit down.**_

_**"I went ahead and grabed your breakfast for you Gome. You should eat it before it gets cold." He says with a smile.**_

_**I quickly sit down and begin to eat the food. I listen to the talk around the table, I hear Shippou and Remy talk about some of the homework that some of the teachers had assighned to the students. **_

_**"I don't know Remy, Miss Monroe and Mr Summers seem to delight in giving the students a large homework load. Mrs Summers is better about it though, and Logan and you rarely give out homework. That could be why your classes are so popular with the students, and if Gome teaches her classes here like she used to teach me when I was younger, I think her classes will be as popular as yours and Logans are. She always tried to make learning fun for me when I was younger." Shippou says happily.**_

_**"I'm sure the Petite will have her classes full of students Shippou and Remy is willing to make a bet that it will definately be full of male students." He says with a smile.**_

_**I was sitting there listening to the two of them talk when my cell phone started ringing.**_

_**"Excuse me please, but I really should get this call." I say as I stand up and walk a little bit away from the table.**_

_**-Hello.- **_

_**-Femina I did contact Victor last night and he will be here tonight after your last class of the day. I'll send Kai after you and Shippou this afternoon.-**_

_**-Allright Sess, did you speak with him about what we need to talk with him about?-**_

_**-Only long enough to determine that he didn't have a clue about what happened until he returned from a mission from overseas. I figured that you and the Kit would want to hear the whole explainaition at the same time that I did.**_

_**How did your sparring session go this morning?-**_

_**- It went pretty well, I think that either you or Kai should be the one to spar with him using swords. That way I'll be able to watch and get a better idea of where we'll need to restart his training.-**_

_**-That is understandable femina, Kai will arrive in time to install your phone lines and computers today before he brings the two of you here for the meeting. I'll see the two of you later this afternoon femina.-**_

_**-Ok Sess, we'll see you then. Bye.-**_

_**-Bye femina-**_

_**I hang up on the call and head back to the table where Shippou and Remy were still sitting. Shippou looks at me with knowing eyes, so I assume that its a safe bet that he heard the entire conversation that I had just had with Sess.**_

_**"Who was on the Phone Petite?" Remy asks.**_

_**"It was Sesshou, he was calling to inform me that Kai will be arriving this afternoon to hook up my phone line and computers for me. And he invited me and Shippou to his house for dinner tonight. We're to catch a ride there with Kai, and either Sess or Kai will bring us back afterwords."**_

_**"Kool Gome, I absolutely Love to eat at Sess's, he has some great cooks at his house. I can't wait!" Shippou says quickly.**_

_**I look at him and he gives me a slight nod to let me know that he knows the real reason that we are going to Sess's tonight. **_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Thats all for this chapter. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think of it.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**echo21**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone.

"Speaking English"

--Speaking Japanese--

Speaking Youkai

-'telepathy'-

-Telephone Conversation-

---Pov---

Recap from last chapter;

"Who was on the phone Petite?" Remy asks.

"It was Sesshou, he was calling to inform me that Kiro will be arriveing this afternoon to hook up my phone line and my computers for me. And he invited Shippou and me to his house for dinner tonight. We're to catch a ride over there with Kiro, and either Sess or Kiro will bring up back afterwords."

"Kool Gome, I abosolutely love to eat at Sess's, he has some great cooks at his house. I can't wait!" Shippou says quickly.

I look at him and he gives me a slight nod to let me know, that he knows the real reason that we are going to Sess's tonight.

Chapter 10

---Kagome---

To say that I'm worried about what will happen tonight at Sess's is the understatement of the century. If Victor is guilty of Karama's death, then that means that he is now our enemy. He knows our strength's and our weakness's, and we know his.

I can't imagine having Victor for an enemy, he's been my friend for the last eight years. He's been in my life for so long that I don't think that I would be able to consider him as my enemy. Contray to popular belief Victor is one of my best friends. He has always been there when I needed him to be. He's one of the reasons that I was able to let Inuyasha go in the end, he made me understand Inuyasha's state of mind.

Victor I hope to kami's sake that we won't have to consider you as an enemy. I don't know if my heart could handle a betrayal from you.

I decide to go to the foyer to await for Kiro to arrive to hook up my computer and phone line. After I reach the downstairs I decide to find a corner to await Kiro in. I decide to use a small spell to conceal my presence from the students and the staff as I wait. Also this way I can observe them with out them realizing that they are being observed.

I watch and listen to them as they pass me in my hiding place. Most of what I have over heard is about the confrontation that Logan and I had yesterday. I have to grin at some of the different versions that I had heard from the students, but they all seem to have the same opinon that Logan would win in any kind of fight between the two of us. They have much faith in his fighting ability's, but they are all old enough to know that there is no way for anyone to predict an unknown fighters ability in a sparring match for the first time. I believe that they will be in for a big surprise when it comes to down to it. Because from what I've read in the files that Sess broke into from here that no one has ever been able to defeat Victor in a one on one fight, and the only one who has ever come close to it was Logan. As far as I know the only ones to have ever defeated Victor is Sess and myself.

I sense Kiro's aura approaching the mansion so I decide to make myself visisble while there is no one around to see me. I open the door just as he approached it, he gives me a quick formal bow. He then gives me a quick hug as he entered the doorway.

How are you doing Lady Kagome? he asks politely.

I'm doing well Kiro. How are you since I saw you last my friend? I ask him quietly.

I'm doing well Lady Kagome. I believe that there is much that we need to accomplish before the three of us head back to Lord Sesshoumaru's home. So if you would be kind enough to lead the way to the computer I will get started on installing your phone line and making sure that everything is hooked up properly. Kiro says with a slight smile as he motions me to lead the way to my room.

I grin at him as I pass him and then quickly lead him up to my bedroom where the computer is setting on a desk in the room. I decide to leave the door open that lead into the hall way. I stand and watch quietly as he quickly hooks up the phone jack and then he hooks up the computer to the line and then he quickly sets up the internet service. He then shows me the internet service and helps me set up my private account and then he helps me set up the security system on it.

It just takes us a little over 2 hours to complete it all, and I noticed that in those 2 hours that we had several of the students and some of the staff watch us from my doorway. I set the security and look at Kiro, he nods at me with a small grin.

I assume now all that we need to do is to collect Lord Shippou and then I am to take you to Lord Sesshoumaru's for the meeting, am I correct Lady Kagome? He asks quietly.

Yes you are correct Kiro, I also need to introduce you to the Proffesor and inform him of our departure. So I am ready as soon as you gather your tools together.

He quicky has everything packed away and we are heading out the door towards the Proffesors office. I knock on the Proffesors door and am quickly told to enter.

"Proffesor I just thought that I would introduce you to Kiro before Shippou and I leave for Sesshoumaru's for the evening. Proffesor this is my old friend Kiro, Kiro this is Proffesor Xavier the owner of this school and one of the teachers here."

"It is my great pleasure to meet you Proffesor Xavier. I'm sure that Lady Kagome and Lord Shippou will be very happy and safe here." Kiro says quietly to the proffesor.

"The pleasure is mine to meet you Kiro, but I do have a question for you if you don't mind answering it for me." Proffesor Xavier asks.

"I will answer you if I am able to Proffesor Xavier, what do you wish to ask of me?" Kiro asks politely.

"Why do you refer to Miss. Kagome and to Shippou as Lady Kagome and Lord Shippou? And why is there happiness and safety so important to you?" Proffesor Xavier asks.

"One of the reasons that I refer to them as Lady Kagome and as Lord Shippou is because of the great respect that I have for the both of them. Another is that Lord Shippou is actually a Lord in Japan and so is Lord Marusan, and the reason that I call Lady Kagome a Lady is because Lord Marusan considers her his sister and Lord Shippou see's her as a surrogate mother.

And they're happiness and safety is important to me, not just because of there status but because they honestly care about the people around them. You will soon realize that Lady Kagome will put others safety before her own. She has on several occasions saved my life, and for that reason alone I would give my life to protect her from harm. Whether it be from a freind or a foe. Lady Kagome is a true warrior Proffesor Xavier and for that reason she has my respect and admiration.

Does that answer your question Proffesor Xavier?" Kiro ask quietly.

"I didn't realize that they still used titles in Japan for nobility, I also didn't realize that Mr. Marusan and Shippou were a part of the nobility in Japan. And I'm afraid your answers have only lead me to believe that there is much more to learn about all of them." Proffesor Xavier reply's.

"That would be correct Proffesor Xavier, there is much more to learn about them. But that would be their choice on whether or not to tell you about their past. It is their story to tell, they lived through it. One of these days they may feel comfortable enough to tell you the whole of it.

If that is all Proffesor Xavier, Lady Kagome and I should find Lord Shippou and depart for Lord Marusan's home for the evening. If you would be so kind as to inform us as to where we will be able to find Lord Shippou at this time, we will take our departure for the day." Kiro says quietly.

"Just one moment and I will look to see to which class Shippou should be in at this time" Xavier answers as he turns to his computer and starts typing to get the desired information. After a few minutes he turns towards Kiro and myself with a wry grin on his face.

"He is at this time in Logan's defense class and he is having his class on the back lawn today. Kagome do you remember from your brief tour last nite how to find the back lawn?" he asks me softly.

"Yes, I do remember Proffesor Xavier. Thank you for all of your help. Now if you will be kind enough to excuse us, we will pick up Shippou and be on our way. We will see you at breakfast in the morning Proffesor Xavier." I say as I head towards his door with Kiro following closely behind me.

Kiro and I head downstairs toward Shippou's aura on the back lawn. We go through the french doors in one of the commen rooms that leads to the back lawn where Logan is teaching Shippou and the rest of the class. I quickly notice that Shippou is correct with Logan's teaching methods. From what I'm seeing here is that most of the moves he is teaching the class takes a lot of strength, now I understand why Shippou wants to teach some of the more physically weak students a different method of defense. I also notice who Shippou is working with over to one side of the rest of the class. He is showing Jubilee and Rogue some defense moves that Sess and I taught to him when he was much smaller and weaker than he is now. I also notice as Logan stops to watch Shippou and the two girls who are doing a different set of moves than the rest of his class.

---Logan---

What in the world are those three up too, and why aren't they practiceing the moves I just showed to the rest of the class.

I guess I had better go over there to find out what those three are up to. I walk slowly over to them and watch as Shippou shows Marie how to block an attack . I also notice that he's one of a very few to treat Marie as a normal girl. It seems all most as if he's not afraid to come in contact with her bare skin. That boy should know better than to be that casual around her bare skin, he saw what happened to Bobby last week when he tried to kiss her. Bobby was in med-bay for 2 days until he recovered his strength, and Marie is now steering clear of him since it happened.

"Shippou, Marie, and Jube just what do you three think you are up too? Because it sure isn't on today's class lesson. So who cares to explain to me why I shouldn't assighn the three of you some home work on the moves that I just showed to the rest of the class who were paying attention to me just now?" I asked them in an irritated voice.

"Sorry about that Logan, it was all my fault I'm afraid." Shippou says quickly when he noticed the two girls panicked expression's.

"And do you mind telling me why I shouldn't assighn the three of you extra homework for ignoreing my lesson for today? Because I'm not teaching this class to help you get enough credits to graduate this school, I'm teaching this to you so you would be able to defend yourselve's in a fight. To keep the three of you from being hurt or killed out there on the street. Can you answer that for me Shippou?" I ask him in angry voice.

"I'm showing them a better way to defend themselves against a bigger apponont Logan. You have to keep in mind that Rogue and Jube aren't as large as some of the other students in this class, and while the technique's you are showing to the class does well when someone has the physical strength to back them up they really aren't much use to someone who isn't as strong physically as you or I am. Thats why I was showing Rogue and Jube a different technique. It's one that I was taught when I was a child, when I wasn't as strong as I am now. I know for a fact that these moves can take down a larger and stronger opponite no matter how strong or weak you are, because they don't rely on physical strength." Shippou says quickly with a grin on his face.

"So your saying that if I were to attack Jube or Marie, that they would be able to defend themselves against it with what you are showing them than with what I have already taught to them?" I asked him in an irritated voice.

"You are correct Logan, they would be able to defend thenselves against you to a point in an attack." Shippou tells him.

"To a point won't keep them from getting hurt in a fight kid, and that is what my classes are intended to do. To keep them safe in a fight, not to just a point!" I tell him in an angry voice. This kid is starting to piss me off. I think I liked him better when he wouldn't talk at all.

"Logan they are just now starting to learn these techniques from me, so of course they are not experts in these moves. In time they will have a much better grasp on these moves and be able to defend themselves much easier and not get as tired as your moves make them, because they don't rely on brute strength with these moves like the ones that you teach to them do! They are my friends Logan and I want them to be safe in a fight, and your moves don't offer them the kind of protection to them as these do. I've lost to many people I care about to lose any more because they weren't taught the right type of defensive moves to protect themselves with! I refuse to lose anyone else I care about Logan, not when I know a better way to show them how to protect themselves!" Shippou says angrily with a red tint starting to grow in his eye's.

I smell Kagome and an unknown male walking up behind me. I turn to see her walk to beside me and stand there with a tall dark haired man watching the four of us. I notice the look of worry in her eyes that she is directing toward Shippou. It seems like she is trying to calm him with her eyes, she steps away from the man who is next to her and lays her hand on Shippou's arm. All most like she did with the playboy yesterday in Xavier's office.

"Shippou-chan calm down. I'm sure that you and Logan-san can work out this problem, the two of you both want them to be able to protect themselves in a fight, but argueing with him over it isn't the answer and you know that Shippou-chan." Kagome says in a quiet voice.

"It just makes me mad that he's reacting to this with a temper tantrum instead of trying to listen to me Gome. You know I'm right about this Gome! The physically weaker student's aren't capable of those moves he's trying to teach to them. Those kind of tactics will only get them hurt or killed!" Shippou say's in a fierce whisper to her.

"Shippou-chan you may be correct about this, but you didn't go about it in the right way. You should have talked to him first before trying to teach them these techniques. You know that I'm right about this Shippo-chan, we spoke about it last nite. I think you owe Logan-san an apology for dirupting his class, and I believe that you should demonstrate these technique's to him before you try to teach them to some of the students. That way you can show him the advantage's that they give in a fight for someone who is not as physically strong as he himself is." Kagome says to him in a quiet soothing voice.

"Gome is correct Logan, I do owe you an apology for disrupting your class and I also owe you an apology for not asking for your permission to show them moves that you may not even be aware of. I sincerly apologise to you Logan for the disruption that I have caused to your class today, and I fully accept any punishment that you care to give to me for my actions of today. I would also ask of you to allow me to continue to train the weaker class memebers in this technique, for there protection and for my peace of mind." Shippou says quietly with him head bowed.

I stand there and watch as Shippou is standing there with his head bowed in an apology for his actions and right about now I feel like I'm the biggest ass in the world for jumping onto a kid who just lost his father and he was just trying to help his new friends keep safe. And I notice as Kag and the man who is with her is watching my face to see my reaction to Shippou's apology. And with her seeing the whole thing makes me feel as if I'm something that needs to be scraped off the bottom of somebody's shoes. I turn back to Shippou and place my hand on his shoulder and after he looks at me I smile at him with a look of regret showing in my face.

"Kid you may be right about some of the class not being able to do some of the defense moves that I have showed them, and we'll talk later about what you want to teach them but only after a proper demonstration of these moves are shown. I've never said that the way I fight is the only way to fight, but it is the only way I know to fight and that is all I can teach to these students. But if you know of a better way for some of them to fight that gives them a better chance in a fight than I would be an idiot to ignore it and to not take advantage of it. And I guess I owe you an apology as well for loseing my temper at you kid. So I'm sorry for shouting first and then asking questions later." I tell him.

"So we're friends again Logan?" Shippou asks me quietly.

I grin at him and give him a nod. I see Kag smileling at the two of us and the man who is with her is just watching it all complacently. Shippou then turns to the two of them and grins at the man before he rushes over to give him a hug.

--Man Kiro its been a long time since I've seen you. I take it that your here to take us to Sess's for the meal?-- He asks him in Japanese, as he steps away from the hug.

--Yes it has been a long time Lord Shippou, and yes I am here to set up Lady Kagome's computer's and to bring the two of you back to Lord Sesshou's for the evening. Are you about finished with this class for the day kit? If so then you will need to go and change for the evening, you know that Lord Sesshou is a stickler for proper clothes at the dinner table.-- He answers the kid in a monotone voice.

"Logan do you care if I leave class a little early so I can go get ready for the celebration dinner at Sesshou's house?" Shippou asks me in an excited voice.

"I guess you can kid, you had better hurry though. Cause if Marusan is a stickler about proper clothes at the dinner table than I bet he's worse about tardiness" I tell him with a grin.

"I forgot that you understand Japanese Logan, and thanks Logan. I really didn't mean to make you mad about this, I'm honestly just trying to help." He says quietly.

"I know kid. You had better hurry up and get ready for your dinner. I'll see you in class on Monday." I tell him, he turns and starts to run towards the mansion.

I turn to see that Kag is watching him with a fond look in her eyes. She notices me watching her and she blushes slightly.

"I guess I should introduce you to my companion Logan-san. I would like to introduce you to Kiro Kai, Kiro this is Logan-san." she says with her slight soft accent.

I hold my hand out to shake his hand and I'm a little surprised by his grip in the handshake.

--Nice to meet you Kiro-san.--

--I feel the same Logan-san-- He reply's in the same monotone that he spoke in earlier.

I turn to see the rest of the class watching avidly at what was going on. I look back at the class and I decide to dimiss the rest of the class a little earlier than usual.

"Since I'm letting Shippou leave early from class, I'm going to let the rest of you have the rest of the class period as free time. I'll see you all on Monday." I say to them before I turn back to Kag and Kiro.

"I guess that you three are going to Marusan's for dinner. Business or pleasure?" I ask them.

"A bit of both I'm afraid, we will be meeting with a mutual friend at Sesshou's to see if they have any information on the death of Karama. Shippou and I really hope that this person can fill in some of the missing peices for us about why they killed his father." Kag says quietly.

"I still think that you should tell the Proffesor about what you already know about it. He may have some information about this group already, he may even have information that you can't get through the normal means of investigating." I tell the two of them quickly.

"That may be true in most case's Logan-san, but the person that they are meeting with has worked with the group that murdered Lord Karama in the past. What this meeting will determine is whether he had any prior knowledge of their plans concerning what happened to Lord Shippou's father." Kiro says in a quiet voice.

"So the person that you're meeting tonight has worked with the same group that killed the kid's Dad in the past? What makes you think that you'll get an honest answer from him when you ask him if he had any knowledge about what they planned?" I ask them.

"Because Logan-san this person has never lied to us about anything in his past, or in the the time we have known him." Kag says quietly.

"Maybe he's just a good liar Kag, maybe he's just telling you what he thinks that you want to hear." I tell her in an irritated voice.

"He has always been honost with me Logan, he has also become one of my best friends in the last eight years. I may not agree with his methods of doing things, but I know that he would never deliberately harm any of us. We are the only people that he truly trust's, we are his only real friends. We are the only one's in this world who cares if he's alive or if he's dead! And he will stay as my friend until I have positive proof that he has betrayed me!" Kag says in an irritated voice.

I see her and Kiro turn and look at the house just as Shippou walks out the french doors. He walks toward the three of us quickly and quickly lays his hand on Kag's shoulder.

"Are you alright Gome?" He asks he quietly.

"I'm fine Shippou-chan, are you ready to leave for Sesshou's?" She asks him quietly.

"Yeah lets get this over with so we can plan our next move. I'll probably see you tomorrow Logan. Bye!" He says as he leads Kag and Kiro around to the front of the house.

I guess I should go and fill the proffesor in on what I do know about what is going on. I walk into the mansion and go straight to his office. His door is standing slightly ajar and I hear Ororo's voice talking heatedly to the Proffesor.

"We can't trust her Charles! For all we know she could have been sent her to spy on us for one of our enemys. What about the man that was here yesterday who attacked me? He could have killed me!" She says angrily to the Profeesor.

"I don't believe that she or her friends are spy's Ororo. From what I have found out about Sesshou Marusan and Kagome Higaroushi are that they are both mutant sympathiser's. Mr. Marusans company is one of a few that openly highers mutants to work for him. He has more mutants in his employ than any other company in the world. He and Kagome have apparently also set up places for mutants to find sanctuary from the outside world on his property's in Japan." Professor Xavier says calmly to Ororo.

"But are they truly sanctuary's, or are they prisons for mutants? For all we know Charles they could be forceing mutants onto these sanctuarys for some sinister purpose!" She says angrily.

"What reason would Marusan and Kagome have for doing something like that Ororo? We found out yesterday that Marusan is a mutant himself, so what reason would he have to do something like that?" Professor Xavier says.

"Him being a mutant might explain his reason for doing something like that, but what reason would Kagome have for it? She's a normal human Charles, so what would she have to gain from it? Thats what you should be trying to figure out! I don't trust her Charles and the rest of you are fools if you do!" She says angrily.

"How do you expect to teach the students to strive to achieve a peace between mutants and humans, when you don't believe that it's possible yourself Ororo? I can not detect no traces of a hidden agenda from Kagome, all I can detect from her is an understanding and a willingness to do all in her power to try and help the students here. You saw how Shippou behaved with her Ororo, he loves her unconditionally. That type of affection was not be faked by him, or Jean and I would have detected it. Give her a chance before you decide that you hate her." Professor Xavier says in a quiet voice.

"She is hiding something from us Charles, you know that as well as I do! And until I know what that is, I'm not going to trust her as far as I could throw Sabertooth!" She says quickly.

"Everyone has secrets Ororo, that includes you as well as myself. Not trusting her because you don't know her secrets is a bit hypicritical of us." Professor Xavier says quietly.

I hear Ororo heading for the door so I quickly walk away from it. I agree with Ororo on the point that Kagome and her friends are hiding something from us, but the Proffesor is right about everyone having secrets. And unless everyone is willing to share all of their secrets with her than I don't think its right for us to try to force them into revealing theirs. I think Ororo should be happy to find a normal human who wants to help mutants find a way to make it in a world that is dominated by normal humans. I guess this is just something that Ororo and Kagome are going to have to figure out on their own. With maybe a little bit of help from the rest of us, but no one can make them like each other. Not even Proffesor Xavier can do that. I think as I head back to my room.

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update on this story. I've had a serious case of writers block, hopefully this chapter will help everyone to forgive me on that score. :D

Thanks for reviewing;

echo21


End file.
